Endearing Irony
by Random Inspiration
Summary: Gohan and Videl each have their own problems after the Cell Games. Little do they know; fate has a romantic sense of irony.
1. The Newfound Peace

**Title: ****Endearing Irony**

**Summary: Gohan and Videl each have their own problems after the Cell Games. Little do they know; fate has a romantic sense of irony.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Dragonball or DBZ. Nuff said.**_

**Author Notes: 1.) Read and enjoy, and please review! Reviews that say you like it are nice, but reviews that say **_**why**_** you like it are better.**

**2.) Some characters will have personality differences from the anime. Like Chi-Chi will be a little more calm at times or Mr. Satan losing his redeeming quality (the big caring heart) from the Buu Saga.**

**3.) There is no Buu. There is no Great Saiyaman. None of the DBZ movies happened (and by extension the Garlic Jr. Saga). I have used characters from these movies/episodes for the reader to have preexisting images for most of the villain characters in this story.**

**4.) I want to thank dragonrain618 for being my Beta for the first 8 chapters of this story. I'm looking for someone to come on board and be my Beta from Chapter 9 on. I will post more after I find another Beta. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Newfound Peace**

"Here we go; this is the beginning of the rest of our lives!" exclaimed the eleven year old savior of the world. With that Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Trunks left the lookout and headed their separate ways. As Piccolo watched his first friend and only student fly off he thought to himself. _Even though you're stronger than me now, if you ever need me, I'll be there for you kid. _With that, the Namekian warrior turned around and walked back toward his new home.

* * *

The day following the Mr. Satan TV Special, the phone at the Son Residence rang.

"Son Residence, Gohan speaking."

"Hey Gohan, it's Bulma. I'm having a gathering this weekend so we can celebrate you beating Cell. With Trunks leaving to go back to the future and everything, this was the earliest I could get everything together. Can you and your mom make it?"

"I'll ask her when she gets back. She went somewhere with Grandpa."

"Okay Gohan, I'll talk with you later."

As Gohan put down the phone after hanging up, the door to the Son Residence swung open.

"Gohan, we're back," shouted the Ox King.

"Hi Grandpa. Welcome back Mom."

"Thank you Gohan. Who was on the phone?" Chi-Chi replied.

"It was Bulma. She was wondering if all three of us could come over this weekend. She wants us to celebrate Cell's defeat with our own party."

"As long as you finish making up the studies you've missed before Friday, we'll go."

"Okay mom. By the way, where did you and Grandpa go? You didn't come back with anything."

"Well with your father deciding to stay dead, I figured we would have to buy more food since you'll be studying and won't have as much time as Goku did to fish and hunt for food. You'll still help get firewood and stuff, but you need to have enough time for your studies. I had your grandfather drive me to the bank. Back when your father won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, I took the prize money and put most of it into an account. We only really used it during that time after you got back from Namek and we were waiting for your father to return. I wanted to see how much the account had grown."

"So you and Grandpa went to the bank?"

"Yes Gohan, now get back to your studies while I fix dinner. Remember if you don't catch up on what you've missed, we won't be going to Bulma's this weekend.

"Okay Mom."

* * *

"Welcome everyone. Chi-Chi, how have you been?" asked Bulma as she greeted the Ox King, Chi-Chi, and Gohan.

"I've been doing fine. Thanks for inviting us," replied Chi-Chi.

"I was happy to Chi-Chi. I figured if the whole world is going to throw celebrations for Mr. Satan, we should at least have our own party."

As the group walked into the first floor garden, a voice was heard. "About time you showed up Gohan. After all this party is because of you," shouted Yamcha from one of the food tables.

"Sure didn't stop you from starting to eat and enjoy yourself," Krillin piped in.

"Yeah well…you know," stammered Yamcha in response. This brought a round of chuckling from everyone. After eating and partaking in some of the conversation, Gohan walked over to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, did you invite Piccolo?"

"He said he would be coming late. He's helping Dende and Mr. Popo with something they wanted to do today. Piccolo will be here eventually." As soon as Bulma finished speaking, Gohan felt Piccolo's ki.

"Oh, he just got here Bulma,," Gohan spoke as he turned around and floated over towards to the front door. He then opened the door and greeted his mentor. "Hey Piccolo, how have you been?"

"I'm doing well Gohan."

As the teacher and student walked towards the party, Gohan asked, "So what were you doing that made you come late to the party?"

"Dende and I realized that while we restored to life all those killed by Cell, we hadn't done anything to repair all the land that got destroyed from the Cell Games. We've spent the last week doing what we could to restore the trees and wildlife."

"Did you restore all of it?"

"The only thing we didn't repair was the ditch and crater made by your and Cell's Kamehameha wave. It seemed like a fitting landmark for memory's sake."

"Yeah, I guess that works," said Gohan as he and Piccolo walked into the garden.

While Gohan got back into the swing of the party, Piccolo found a comfortable wall to lean on and proceeded to relax against it. As the banter picked up when Gohan came over to the group, Yamcha said, "We could always just show up at one of the events Mr. Satan has been holding and beat him. It would stop all of this nonsense."

"It's not that bad Yamcha and beating him up wouldn't be right," responded Gohan.

"Oh come on Gohan, credit should go where it is deserved," replied Bulma.

"I really don't care about the credit Bulma. The world can be at peace and I can try living life like a normal kid. Besides, I wouldn't want all that attention. If he wants it, he can have it." Despite the silence that followed, there was an obvious understanding of consensus to leave the matter alone.

Up against the wall, Piccolo thought to himself. _Gohan, you sure have grown-up fast. All that power and yet…_

Piccolo's thoughts were interrupted by Krillin saying, "I gotta say Yamcha, I'm surprised Vegeta didn't suggest doing something worse to Mr. Satan before you even brought the idea of confronting the fraud."

After glancing around the room, Piccolo asked, "Speaking of which, where is Vegeta?"

"He's been either sitting in the gravity room without turning it on, eating in the kitchen, or just being in the baby's room starring at Trunks lying in his crib," answered Bulma. This revelation brought confused looks from just about everyone at the party.

"Think we should see if he's okay?" asked Gohan.

"NO, just leave him alone. He's probably trying to figure out something," said Piccolo. Seeing how serious Piccolo's face was and trusting in the Namekian's judgment, the group just moved on with the party.

Eventually, the party died down and everyone went their separate ways. Gohan laid in his bed and fell peacefully asleep. He couldn't' have known the turn his life would soon take.


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2: Changes**

A month later, it was time for a grocery run for the Son Residence. "Gohan, here is the storage capsule so you can carry all the groceries."

"Okay Mom. I think I'll go to Chazke Village to get them. I did promise Mr. Lao that I would come and visit."

"You mean that elderly gentleman you helped when you went to go pick up the spices I needed for your birthday dinner last month?"

"Yes Mom."

"Alright, but don't stay too long."

"I promise I'll be back soon. Bye Mom, see you when I get back," replied Gohan before he exited the house. When he stepped out of the house, he quickly took to the sky and headed towards Chazke Village.

Meanwhile, miles away in Orange City, some changes were starting to take place.

"Videl, your new room is awesome!" exclaimed Erasa.

"It's not any bigger than my old one Erasa," replied Videl.

"Yeah, but you have your own shower that's connected to this room. So, it's like you have a bigger room." After some silence, Erasa looked over at her best friend. Videl had a faraway look in her eyes as she unpacked some of her mementos. "Are you okay Videl?"

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Videl spoke. "I just miss Mom. I know she's been gone for three years now, but moving again has me thinking about how much Dad's changed since he became the World Champion two years ago. Back then we moved from a house to a mansion. This time it's pretty much moving from a mansion to a bigger mansion. Dad changed a lot after the first move. I'm just worried that it might be worse this time since he's now 'the man who saved the world'."

Erasa couldn't think how to respond to her friend. Even though they had been friends since before they started school together, Erasa couldn't think of any words to touch on the subject of Videl's parents. Trusting her feelings, Erasa just hugged Videl and said, "I'll be here for you when you need me."

"Thanks Erasa," replied Videl in a soft tone.

"You're welcome Videl. Now come on, we're supposed to meet Sharpner at school soon. His mom was taking us to the ice cream shop today."

"Alright, let's go then. Some strawberry ice cream sounds good right now."

* * *

After landing a few yards away from Chazke Village, Gohan started walking towards the front gate. No one was in the store when Gohan walked in and saw Mr. Lao behind the counter.

"Hi Mr. Lao, how have you been?"

Pausing for a moment, Mr. Lao responded, "Oh Gohan. I recognized your voice, but did you dye your hair black?"

Realizing his blunder, Gohan said, "Well…um…this is my natural hair color. That other time I was using…a genetic technique that Dad taught me."

The elderly man smiled and briefly pondered Gohan's nervousness at that revelation. "I get it. The blonde hair is something you rather have people keep quiet about. Especially after the press you guys got after the Cell Games."

"Yeah keeping quiet about that technique would be nice. What do you mean by the press after the Cell Games?"

Mr. Lao's face dropped a little. "Well mainly you and your friends that were there at the Cell Games have been called tricksters, phonies, and a lot of other things besides martial artists."

"Oh well, people are going to believe that or they won't. It's not like the whole world is going to end because the media is saying that stuff."

Smiling a little more, Mr. Lao asked, "Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened. It would be nice to know the true story."

"Sure," Gohan replied. The young savior of the world then told Mr. Lao the details of the Cell Games, including Goku's death and coaching from the otherworld. After Gohan finished, Mr. Lao took a moment before speaking.

First, I want to say thank you. I'm also sorry for your loss even if your father and you are at peace with it."

"Yeah," Gohan replied softly. Then speaking up he asked, "Where's Lime? I'm surprised I haven't seen her around the store yet."

"Well after the villagers that died because of Cell came back to life, she went to live with her parents. Her father got a job in Eastern City. They all moved there about a week ago. I stayed because I enjoy the relaxing atmosphere around here instead of the hustle and bustle of a city."

"Glad to hear she got her parents back. Oh! I almost forgot," Gohan said before he pulled a list and capsule from his pocket, "Mom's grocery list."

"Well, let's get that filled up then."

As Mr. Lao quickly learned of how big Gohan's appetite could get from filling the list, he continued to talk with Gohan. When it came time for Gohan to pay, the elderly man said, "No payment this time. Consider it part of my thank you for saving the world. Just tell your mother to talk with me ahead of time so I can make monthly orders for your grocery shopping. You'll just pay whatever I pay for the goods."

"Is that okay? That's a lot for you not to be making any profit for your store."

"It's fine. The store has always done well. I can keep the bill on a tab and you can pay it as your family budget allows."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Lao," Gohan gratefully replied.

"Don't mention it."

"Okay, well I'll see you later," Gohan said as he walked out of the store. When he got out of sight of the town's gate, he took to the sky again and headed home. A few minutes later, Gohan had landed and informed his mom what Mr. Lao wanted to do for them. He went into his room to do some studying. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Suddenly, Gohan felt a second ki coming from the kitchen. The level was so minuscule, it was barely detectable. He was curious about it though because it had just appeared inside the house without any signs of it approaching the house first. Gohan went downstairs and peered into the kitchen, but only saw his mother.

Chi-Chi looked up from setting the table and saw a confused expression on her son's face. "Gohan, are you okay?"

Before Gohan answered, he concentrated to be sure that there really was another ki in the kitchen. His eyes opened in revelation. Being as well-schooled as he was, Gohan had an educated guess as to why he sensed a second ki inside his mother. Rubbing the back of his neck, he said, "Um Mom. When I was at the Lookout before the Cell Games, did you and Dad…um…have a night like the ones when I would sleep in Great-Grandpa Gohan's old house?"

A little stunned by Gohan's question, Chi-Chi paused before she replied sternly, "Gohan, what is going on?"

_Why me? Wives usually tell husbands about this sort of thing. Sons don't tell their mothers. _Gohan took a breath and said, "There's a second ki inside of you."

"I'm pregnant! Uh…" said Chi-Chi as she fainted.

"Mom! Mom!" exclaimed Gohan as he quickly got over to her. He checked to see if she just fainted due to being overly surprised/stressed like she normally did or if this was something more medically serious. Thankfully it was just one of her normal reaction faints. Seeing that his mom was okay, Gohan moved her to the couch. He then left a brief note saying when he would be back and stepped outside.

* * *

As Dende and Mr. Popo were working on an experimental change to the hyperbolic time chamber, Piccolo was meditating as he hovered between the rows of trees at the Lookout. Having settled into his new home, Piccolo was now spending some time reflecting on how much his life had changed since the day Raditz showed up on the Earth. The Namek recalled the internal struggle he developed as he trained Gohan. Despite the brutality and cruelty of his training, the demisaiyan never quit. At first Piccolo thought Gohan was continuing out of spite for him, but the way Gohan talked with him during those twilight hours when they rested from the day's training proved Piccolo wrong. In those conversations, Gohan wanted to know Piccolo. Not the fighter and terrifying warrior, but Piccolo the wanderer and survivor. What the Namek liked, how he felt, and silly things like his favorite color. Gohan said it all with utmost sincerity and genuine interest. _Gohan really did give me so much back then._

Interrupting Piccolo's thought was a funny feeling he always got when Gohan was in danger or at the very least seriously troubled. The Namekian took off from the Lookout. As he reached Mt. Paozu, he tracked Gohan's ki to a mountain stream. Gohan was sitting on a rock and staring blankly into the river. Piccolo hovered for a few minutes behind his pupil. "What's wrong Gohan?"

"It's my fault."

When Gohan didn't continue, Piccolo prodded, "What's your fault?"

"That Dad's dead. If only I wasn't so blinded by my rage and caught up in my own power. If I would have just done a better job focusing my emotions; if I could have just tapped into that power without having to be pushed over the edge…"

"Gohan stop," Piccolo interrupted softly but forcibly. "You've been fine with this for a month now. Why are you attacking yourself like this now?"

"I sensed a second ki inside Mom today. I'm going to have a brother or sister that won't ever get to know Dad. Sure my sibling would hear about Dad, but hearing about him isn't the same as really knowing him. I took that away."

Piccolo studied Gohan's body language for a moment. "I don't think that's what is bothering you. Goku never knew his family, only an old man who adopted him and cared for him. Trunks never met Vegeta until he traveled back in time to warn us about the androids. While knowing Goku would have been a special experience, it's not going to hurt your brother or sister. So what's really bothering you Gohan?"

Staring into his mentor's face, Gohan sighed and said, "I was really looking forward to getting the chance to just be a kid again. While I'd have continued to enjoyed my powers, I could take some time to relax. I could watch my powers and become friends with people my own age. Make friends with people who weren't my Dad's friends before they met me. Maybe not as difficult as trying to make friends with people who wanted to see my Dad dead though."

Piccolo smirked at Gohan's attempt of humor by the demisaiyan's last comment. Gohan then continued, "But now, I won't be able to do that. Mom is going to need more help with chores since she'll have to watch my brother or sister. I'll need a little more time to collect food on fishing runs. Plus I'll have to keep up with my studies. Studying would help me find ways of helping people without them being in danger first. Martial Arts have been fun, but you can only really help someone else if they are in trouble. It would be nice to help people without there being a life threatening situation. With all of that, there's just no time to be a kid."

As Piccolo listened to Gohan talk about his goals and dreams, the Namekian was struck by the irony of Gohan's life up to this point. His friend, the strongest fighter he had ever known, with all of that unique power, just wanted the non-warrior life. A type of childhood life that was taken from him the day Goku's older brother came to Earth. The only break Gohan had received since that day was the brief time between the adventure on Namek and Frieza's arrival on Earth. For the past month, Gohan had a chance to live a peaceful life with martial arts being an optional activity instead of a necessity to ensure that he could live to see another day. He could look forward to some recreational time. Now those dreams would have to be set aside. Gohan's compassionate nature and sense of duty would not let him pursue his own interests at the cost of making life more difficult for his mother and sibling.

The two friends sat in silence. After collecting his own thoughts and feelings, Piccolo said, "Just remember, you can't help anyone if you don't take care of yourself. I'm here for you, kid, don't you ever forget that."

"Thank you Piccolo. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime Gohan," Piccolo said as he stood up. He nodded at his best friend and then departed back to the Lookout.

Feeling a little better, Gohan flew the short distance back home. The note he left, told his mom that he would be back before bedtime and he just needed some time to process the thought of being a big brother. He opened the door to see his mother awake on the couch.

Seeing Gohan physically tired, Chi-Chi asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm alright Mom, just a little sleepy. I'm going to head to bed night. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," Gohan replied as he went into his room. Emotionally drained, he fell into a fitful slumber.

Back in the living room, Chi-Chi was in thought. _He didn't even eat dinner, not a single bowl. _She heard murmurs coming from Gohan's room. Cracking his door, Chi-Chi could hear the murmurs more clearly. Apparently Gohan was reliving some of his fight with Cell in his dreams. Without waking him, she walked over and felt his forehead. _At least he's not running a fever_. Eventually Gohan went into a more still, but exhaustion induced sleep. Chi-Chi was filled with concern as she saw tears coming from her son's sleeping eyes.


	3. Snapshots in Time

**Chapter 3: Snapshots in Time**

On the eve of the one year anniversary of the Cell Games, Erasa came to the Satan Mansion in the middle of Orange City. After Videl greeted her friend at the front door, they went up to her room and sat down on a couple of bean bag chairs.

"So Videl, are you going to the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there for Dad to cut the ribbon and give his two or three minute speech. After that I think I'll just head to the gym and train some more."

"But Videl, then you would miss all the fun festivities afterwards. It's going to be like a carnival. Come on, the city is being renamed to celebrate the one year anniversary."

"Erasa, I just started training a couple of month ago. My Mom helped people by being a doctor. My Dad saved the world. The least I can do is be capable of helping people too. I can't have a job like Mom had yet, but I can use martial arts to help those around me. I won't save the world, but I can still help people."

"Videl you can always find time to train. You've been training heavily for two months. A little break won't hurt."

After some silence Erasa added, "At least just participate in the festivities with me. WE are best friends. Orange City or Satan City, we should still have fun together. It is going to be like a carnival, so we might as well enjoy ourselves and party."

A smile graced her face as Videl replied, "Why not? Let's make sure to have loads of fun tomorrow."

"Now that's what I'm talking about Videl."

* * *

Later that year, near the end of fall, Gohan walked into the Chazke Village General Store. "Hi Mr. Lao, I've brought the quarterly payment for you."

"Oh Gohan, welcome back. How's your mother doing?"

"She's doing well. She just put Goten down for a nap before I flew here. When the little guy is awake he is a bundle of energy."

"Good to hear. Would you mind giving me a hand with the firewood? Winter's almost here and it would be helpful to stock up before any winter storms pop up."

"I'd be happy to give you a hand. I'll head out back and chop it up now. It'll take no time at all."

"Don't forget the axe," Mr. Lao replied. This comment made Gohan crack a bigger smile. Both of them knew Gohan didn't need one, but it was their joke for Mr. Lao to always remind him to use an axe.

* * *

RING! RING!

"Briefs residence, Bulma speaking."

"Hi Bulma, it's Chi-Chi."

"Hi Chi-Chi. How are the boys and you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine and Goten just keeps growing so fast. I'm not really sure any more about Gohan."

"What do you mean Chi-Chi? He was over here last week to take Trunks for the weekend so Vegeta and I could have some alone time. Gohan seemed to be his usually cheerful, polite self. Thanks for watching Trunks that weekend by the way."

"Watching Trunks wasn't a problem at all Bulma. My concern with Gohan is more about an observation I've had."

"What observation?"

"Well, for about that first month after the Cell Games, Gohan was still juggling to balance his training and studies. After that first month, Gohan hasn't trained. When Goku was here, I had to make sure Gohan wouldn't become a muscle bound thug without a brain. I never liked him fighting and never wanted him to start training. The training he eventually got did help him to be more disciplined and be able to help around the house more, so I've warmed up to it a little. Now between helping me with Goten and taking care of his studies, Gohan doesn't get any exercise. Having trained as a martial artist myself, I don't want to see him give it up completely. Especially since Gohan has gotten so good at it."

"Well Chi-Chi, just tell Gohan you want him to get some more exercise. You're smart enough to figure that one out by yourself, so what's really bothering you about Gohan not training?"

Chi-Chi exhaled. "He's still having those nightmares about the Cell Games. They are not every night anymore, but they're still frequent. They got really bad around the anniversary of the Cell Games, but he seems to be having less of them lately. I figured training might help him address his feelings about what happened, but frankly I'm not strong enough to help him train."

"So did you want me to ask Vegeta? He has gotten a little softer after he finished that strange brooding he was doing after the Cell Games."

"No, I've noticed Vegeta is different but he can get too focused on training. I was actually wondering if you knew how I could get in touch with Piccolo. I remember that during those three years before the androids came, he was very tough on Gohan during the training. Outside training, Piccolo interactions with us showed me how much he had changed since he tried to kill Goku at that World Martial Arts Tournament. I think Piccolo would help Gohan train, but not get so focused on training that Gohan would fall behind in his studies."

"I think you would be better off talking to Krillin. He should be able to get a hold of Piccolo easier than I would. Krillin could let Piccolo know that you want to see him."

"I'll do that. I better get off now. Gohan should be back soon from helping Mr. Lao. Thanks Bulma."

"You're welcome Chi-Chi. We mothers of demisaiyans need to stick together."

"Right, goodnight Bulma."

"Goodnight Chi-Chi."

* * *

"Three first place trophies in nine months. You're really racking up the tournament victories aren't you Videl?"

"It's not that big of a deal Sharpner. I'm only winning tournaments. It's not like I'm actually helping people."

"But it's still pretty sweet Videl. At the least, you could say you're happy that you've won three straight city youth martial arts tournaments," replied Sharpner.

After some awkward silence, Erasa spoke up. "Hey Videl, I saw the police force was starting some junior officer program."

"When did you hear that Erasa?" asked Sharpner.

"It was in the paper this morning," stated Videl.

"Are you going to sign up Videl?" inquired Erasa.

"Of course I am. The paper said the first meeting is next week."

"What do you think they'll have you do?" Sharpner asked.

"I don't know, but I'll make the most of it. There is no way I'm giving this less than my all."

* * *

Krillin walked up the path from the Son Residence leading into the forest of Mt. Paozu. After walking for a few yards on the trail that Gohan had been making recently, Krillin came to a small shrine Gohan had also built. _Wow, Gohan really did an amazing job on this _thought Krillin.

His eyes wandered over the square stone table under the shrine's roof. In the middle of the table, a picture of Goku with his hand behind his head stood within a decorative wooden frame. Laying on the table in front of the picture was a replica of the Nyobi. On each side of Goku's picture, candles had been placed. In front of the table, on the ground, a stand with incense sticks had been left.

In staring at the memorial, Krillin hadn't noticed Gohan walking up behind him.

"Hey Krillin," Gohan said cheerfully.

After almost jumping out of his skin, Krillin replied. "Oh, hi Gohan. I brought the Turtle Hermit Gi you asked for."

"Thanks," Gohan replied as Krillin handed him the gi.

"Gohan placed the folded gi underneath the Nyobi replica. The staff rested on the fabric just below the turtle emblem, no covering any part of the insignia.

"When Gohan finished placing the gi, Krillin asked, "So when do you plan on bringing Goten here?"

"I plan on bringing him here for his fourth birthday next week. He asked me the other day what a dad is. Goten said Trunks has one, so he wanted to know what a dad is. I figured now is the time for him to learn more about Dad."

Watching the emotions playing on Gohan's face, Krillin responded, "Sounds like a great birthday gift to me." Krillin then started to walk away. Before he took to the sky, he said, "Well I'll see you later. I have to meet someone later today."

"Going on another date with Eighteen?" Gohan replied with a smirk.

Stopping, Krillin turned his head around and said, "One of these days Gohan. You're going to fall for someone. Remember payback is cruel." With that, Krillin flew off.

* * *

"I can't believe the police gave you a pager. That is really awesome Videl."

"I know what you're thinking Erasa. I don't think it will go off that often when we're in school."

"Videl it's our sophomore year. Your dad's been famous for saving the Earth for over five years now. Plus, last year after you quit competing in junior martial arts tournaments to help out more with the police, crime has gone down in Satan City. They might buzz you more than you think. I mean you get to get out of class for some exciting…"

"Erasa you're starting to ramble," Sharpner interjected as he walked up to the picnic table in the park the girls were talking at.

"Hey Sharpner," Videl greeted nonchalantly.

"What's eating at you today? You're usually excited when it comes to this police stuff," he replied.

"Don't worry about it," Videl responded. She then grabbed her backpack and starting walking towards Orange Star High School.

Erasa walked up to Sharpner and said, "I think it's been a rough week for her."

"What happened? Videl is usually a little down this time of year since the anniversary of her mother dying is coming up. This is a little more than usual though."

"Aside from the anniversary, her dad seems to have a new squeeze. Plus there is what happened with Shero."

"Shero? I thought Videl was starting to open up to him. He's been trying to get her to go on a date with him for about four months now."

"She overheard Shero after school yesterday talking with his buddies. He basically only wanted to be her boyfriend for the fame and fortune status. The interested nice guy persona was only an act to get her to like him."

Shaking his head Sharpner replied, "Videl sure has had terrible luck in finding new friends, let alone something like a boyfriend since the Cell Games."

"Don't be so pessimistic Sharpner. If I have anything to do with it, Videl is going to find her special someone. Even if I have to drag the guy to her."

"You as a matchmaker? Now I'm scared."

"Shut-up or I'll make you help."

"Whatever. Come on, we're going to be late for class. Sometimes I wonder why I listen to your match making dreams so much."

"Because you love me and care about Videl."

"We've only been dating for a month now. Don't get carried away with the love stuff."

Erasa just shot Sharpner a cute smirk and started walking to class. As the couple walked to the school Erasa said, "The least we can do is try and help our friend. It's not like she's just going to run into someone at random."


	4. On A Collision Course

**Chapter 4: On a Collision Course**

"Wow! For being stuck in the ground, that's a big, dead tree," said Goten.

"That's why we're bringing it down. We need to stock up on firewood," replied Gohan said looking at tree. Then looking down at his brother, Gohan continued, "Come on squirt. You said you wanted to help me carry it after I knock it down, remember?"

"I SURE DO!"

Gohan chuckled at Goten's enthusiasm. _Goten is definitely a little bundle of energy_. Gohan then sized up the tree, pulled back, and punched it. Creeeeak…BOOM!

* * *

A teacher's voice cut through the din of student chatter. "Okay class, take you seats." The students moved into their desks for homeroom to start their Junior Year at Orange Star High School.

The teacher continued, "I'm passing out the yearly rules, expectations, and Code of Conduct. You all know the drill; take them home, review them, sign them, and bring them back to class. I'm also passing out this school year's calendar." As the papers were being passed out, students started to engage in conversation with one another again.

"So Videl, how did your training go over the summer?" asked Sharpner.

"It was boring. I feel like people are afraid to spar with me in the gym. Aside from the machines, I didn't really get to do much. It really limited the progress I could make."

"That's a shame," Erasa added. "At least the criminals are willing to fight you."

"They're hardly a challenge," Videl retorted.

* * *

After chopping and stacking firewood, Gohan went inside the house. He walked up to his mom in the kitchen and said, "Goten and I are done with the firewood. Is there anything else you need us to do today?"

Chi-Chi turned and looked up at her son. "Actually it's been a while since we've had fish. You and Goten go catch some. When you're done with that, check the mail on your way in. Then you need to go back to your studies."

"Okay Mom," Gohan replied as he turned to go back outside and get Goten.

"And don't take your sweet time fishing to avoid studying," Chi-Chi shouted as Gohan went out of the kitchen.

"I got it Mom."

Walking outside now, Gohan looked around for his little brother. He quickly sensed Goten's ki. _The little squirt's trying to sneak up on me again,_ Gohan thought as Goten started to poke his head out from on top the roof. Gohan just smirked since he tried to do this to Piccolo every time himself, when he went to the Lookout. _If I can't sneak up on Piccolo, then you're not sneaking up on me Goten_.

As Goten jumped off the roof to tackle his big brother, Gohan turned around and said, "Gotcha" as he caught Goten in midair.

"Oh! I thought I had you that time," Goten playfully pouted.

"Nope, not this time squirt. Now come on, Mom needs us to go fishing for dinner."

Goten instantly cheered up. He then started to run towards the lake. "Bet I can catch a bigger fish than you!" he shouted back to Gohan.

Gohan laughed a little as he took off after Goten.

* * *

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner sat down at one of the picnic tables in the school yard for lunch.

"Did you hear the rumors about what the counselor told our homeroom teach this morning?" asked Erasa.

"Why would I care? We were at the back of the classroom and saw them converse. Only those in the front row heard it. If it was relevant to us, the teacher would have said something," Videl replied.

"Plus it's only been a few hours Erasa. So I really wouldn't call that a rumor. Sometimes you're way too deep into the gossip circles," added Sharpner.

"Those circles are good for scoops you know. I do volunteer with the school newspaper. Besides, rumor I heard was that a new student is getting added to our class," said Erasa.

"So, big deal. Someone is moving into the city. That's not anything special," Sharpner retorted.

"No apparently the student is commuting for classes. The new student's been home schooled his whole life. This will be his first time in a public school. That has got to be an interesting story."

"So just interview the newbie then," Videl said as she finished her sandwich.

"I would, but I haven't seen anyone new yet. I was hoping one of you had seen the new student when we had different classes this morning."

"I haven't," replied Sharpner after drinking some of his lemonade.

"Me either. Who knows, maybe since the newbie was homeschooled, the paperwork isn't done yet. Official stuff like that always takes forever. The counselor probably told our homeroom teacher about it because the homeschooled kid would need to catch up on all the stuff he missed this year before he attends class."

"I guess that makes sense Videl. Ugh! I hate having to wait when I have a scoop," Erasa replied.

"Nothing you can do about it now. Might as well eat your lunch to pass the time," Shaprner replied as he got up to throw away his trash. Before he walked away he added, "The newbie will probably show up before you know it."

* * *

After Gohan had finished the Advanced Calculus exercises in his workbook, he stretched and went downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard his mother call, "Gohan! Goten! Dinnertime!"

A small orange blur whizzed by Gohan as he walked into the kitchen. Gohan saw his little brother already at the table. As everyone started to eat, Chi-Chi said, "Gohan, I got a letter from the school district in Satan City."

Almost choking on his food, Gohan responded, "Where?"

"Satan City. Those tests I gave you two months ago were high school entrance exams. If you go to a public high school, you'll have a better chance to get into college."

"But Mom, Satan City is about a four hour drive from here."

"It's the closest city. You can get there in ten minutes by flying."

"So I just tell my classmates I fly to school?"

"I already talked to Bulma. She's going to get you a Jet Copter and a bicycle. A jet copter could get there in about ninety minutes. It's not that unreasonable. You'd have the bike to get around inside the city."

"But Mom…"

"No buts. You start next week."

"Okay Mom," Gohan replied in defeat as he went back to eating. After dinner was over, Gohan went back up to his room. In his mind, he was going over his mixed feelings. _I always wondered what it would be like to attend school like everyone else. Now I'm worried about my powers scaring people. Ugh! Trying to not freak everyone out is going to be difficult. _ He then chuckled to himself. _Going to school in Satan City, it's definitely ironic._ The door to his room then creaked open. "Whatcha doing Goten?"

"Oh, I thought I was going to surprise you."

"Not with that squeaky door. So, what are you thinking about? You seem like you got something on your mind."

"Do you think I could follow you on the Flying Nimbus? I wanna see what your school looks like."

"You'd probably attract too much attention doing that. Tell you what, you be good and help Mom while I'm at school. Then I'll take you to see it on a weekend that Mom lets me."

"YOU MEAN IT?" Goten asked excitedly.

"I sure will, but only if you help Mom while I'm gone during the day."

"OK!"

* * *

Gohan landed by the side door of Capsule Corp. the day before he would be starting school at Orange Star High. He punched in the personal code Bulmla had given him into the keypad by the door. After the door slid open, he walked in. As he headed down the hallway, he passed by one of the labs.

"Hi Gohan. Are you here to pick up Goten?"

"Yeah, do you know where he is, Bulma?"

"He's in the gravity room with Trunks and Vegeta."

"Uh?"

"Your brother and Trunks wanted to spar. Since I don't have acres of land and don't want my house destroyed, that's where I put them. Vegeta's in there because he's training himself. He's very set on surpassing you."

"Isn't that nice," Gohan said with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Anyways, do you have all the capsules you need for tomorrow?"

"I have the Jet Copter and the bike. Thanks for giving those to me."

"It's not a problem Gohan. I am curious though; do you know why it took your tests so long to get scored?"

"Mom said they were double checking them. I apparently got perfect scores on all the entrance exams. The school system wanted to make sure the machine scored my tests right."

"Chi-Chi must have been ecstatic about the perfect scores."

"Yeah, Mom was in a really good mood for the rest of the week. It's the happiest that I think I've ever seen her. Mom was still so happy that she was really quirky that week, even after figuring in she has changed a lot since Dad died." Gohan said with his voice trailing off at the end.

"Your mom hasn't changed that much Gohan. I still wouldn't want to get on her bad side. She's just mellowed a little bit. Chi-Chi hasn't changed much personality wise since I met her years before she married your dad."

"I guess you have a point. Still, her training Goten a little while I've been studying is a huge change. Not to mention her pushing me to actually spar with Piccolo every now and then."

"Gohan, your mother competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament. She doesn't think martial arts are completely worthless. It's just Chi-Chi values education more than fighting, a lot more. Her training Goten isn't all that strange. She never trained you because not matter how hard she tried, you would have picked up some training from Goku eventually, even if Piccolo got your training started earlier than Chi-Chi would have allowed. Now Piccolo is one of the few people who can actually keep up with you in a sparring session. When you look at it, you got a later start than Trunks has. Vegeta started training Trunks as soon as Trunks could walk."

After laughing a little, Gohan replied, "Yeah Dad did train with me quite a bit after I had got started. It's funny how Piccolo wound up being my first teacher since he was still my Dad's arch enemy at the time."

"It was very ironic at the time, but it all turned out alright. I still can't fathom how you got Piccolo to be one of the good guys, but you definitely did something special there."

"I never thought of it like that…Oh well; I'll head down to the gravity room and pick up Goten. I'll talk to you later Bulma.

"Take care Gohan. Drop by anytime."

* * *

It was about an hour before Orange Star High School would start classes when Gohan landed just outside Satan City limits. It had taken eight minutes for Gohan to reach the woods outside the city from his house. He took the capsule for his bike out of his bag. "Well, here it goes," he said out loud as he clicked and tossed the capsule.

As the puff of smoked cleared, Gohan threw his bag into the front basket of his bike and hopped on. While Gohan had passed over Satan City many times during trips to West City, he had never been in Satan City until today. As Gohan was pedaling through the city, he stopped at the stoplight in front of the Satan City Bank.

BOOM!

The ground shook from the bank vault being blown open. Hearing sirens in the distance, but seeing no police cars yet, Gohan snuck into a nearby alley.

Briefly looking around, he said to himself, "I guess if I transform then no one will recognize me." He quickly transformed and left his bike behind the alley's dumpster.

* * *

After grabbing a Danish and to-go bottle of orange juice, Videl opened the front door of the mansion.

"Good morning Videl, have a good day at school," shouted the gardener shouted the teen passed by.

"Morning Mr. Jonas. Have a good day yourself."

"Will do Miss."

As soon as Videl passed through the front gate, her pager went off. BUZZZZZZZ

Pulling it off her backpack strap, she hit the display message button. Videl took off for Satan City Bank at a full run.

* * *

After the robbers finished putting the money from the vault into the bags they brought with them, the team leader said, "We like to thank you all for your cooperation." He proceeded to fire bullets into the wall above the hostages.

The five crooks swiftly ran out of the bank and into their get-away truck. From the bed of the pickup the leader yelled, "Hit the gas! Let's get a mo-UMMPH." He was cut-off by Gohan punching his mouth.

The other robbers quickly turned their heads to see what had interrupted their leader. One of them said, "Well lookee here! Some blonde hair punk is trying to play hero. Try some lead on for size Mr. Hero."

Machine gun fire echoed in the city streets. When it stopped, the robbers all had dumbstruck looks on their faces as Gohan dropped all the bullets from his one hand without speaking a word. Gohan then kicked the remaining two robbers in the bed of the truck. The driver quickly hit the gas so Gohan would land on the pavement instead back in the truck bed. The other robbers in the cab looked back to see Gohan standing on the pavement and lifting his hand. "What is he doing?" they said simultaneously. Gohan gave a chi shout and flipped the truck. The next thing the robbers knew, policemen were opening the doors of the overturned truck.

As the outlaws were shuttled into the police car, one officer was interviewing an elderly gentleman. "It was unbelievable officer. He was like some freakish superhuman. Catching bullets and I swear he flipped the truck by just shouting at it."

The officer raised his eyebrows as he wrote all this in his notebook. "Now sir, you said this all happened in about two or three minutes?"

"Yes officer. Then he disappeared as quickly as he showed up."

"Who disappeared?" cut in an authoritative feminine voice.

The officer replied, "Oh, Videl. The disappearing act was done by some guy who defeated this crew of bank robbers."

The elderly man added, "I actually thought the blonde fellow was a classmate of yours Videl."

"What?" Videl responded.

"He wore a badge like yours."

"Really? What did he look like?" Videl asked.

"Well, he was definitely blonde. I would say his hair was actually more of a golden color. He wore orange-redish pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest." After pausing for a moment, he added, "That's about it. Everything happened so fast, I didn't see much else beside the Orange Star High School Badge."

"That's interesting," the officer interjected. "Is this guy a friend of yours Videl?"

"Sorry officer, I don't know any guys at my school who could beat six people that quickly. Let alone, six armed robbers."

"I see. Well, sorry we sent for you and have it turn into a false alarm Videl."

"It's okay Jim. At least I won't be tardy this morning. Excused tardies are still a pain. Catching up on the missed work is never fun." As she waved goodbye, Videl thought to herself as she walked away. _Who at my school could have done that? Whoever he is, he won't be able to hide from me. I find out who he is eventually._

* * *

Gohan walked up to the front steps of Orange Star High School. _I guess this is the place_, he thought as he entered and stepped into the main hallway.

* * *

Videl quickly entered the school through one of the side doors. _Shoot, even though I didn't have to fight, I'm still pushing the clock. I should still make it to class on time._ She quickly rounded a corner and entered the main hallway.

OOMPH!


	5. New Kid in School

**Chapter 5: New Kid in School**

"Sorry about that," Gohan said as he extended his hand to help Videl up.

After Videl grabbed his wrist and pulled herself up, she replied, "Don't worry about it. You should be getting to class; the bell will be ringing soon." She took off down the hallway towards her homeroom.

Gohan went down the same hallway, but stopped when he reached the school's administrative office. He opened the door and walked in.

* * *

The chatter in the classroom was abuzz with conversation about the mysterious gold fighter that had stopped the bank robbers earlier that morning.

"So Videl, do you think this guy is stronger than your pops?" asked Erasa.

Before Videl could respond, another classmate spoke up and said, "Come on. Everyone knows Mr. Satan is the strongest there is. He could knock out this gold fighter by just flexing his bicep."

The teacher then entered the room, causing the class to settle down. After coughing to get the class's full attention, he said, "Good morning my young…scholars. Today we are being graced with a new student who actually knows how to read." After a moment of silence the professor continued, "That's your cue my boy."

Gohan walked into the classroom. "Hello. My name's Gohan, nice to meet you."

"Oh, he's a cutie isn't he Videl," said Erasa.

"Figures you'd say that," interjected Sharpner.

Before Erasa could retort, she noticed that Videl had an expression on her face that conveyed curiosity. Videl stated, "That's weird. He looks familiar."

"He probably was on some televised spelling bee," Sharpner sarcastically responded.

The teacher stopped the interluding conversation by saying, "Gohan here made perfect scores on all of his entrance exams. Many of you could learn from his example."

"Example this!" shouted one of the more delinquent students in the class, which caused a mini-ruckus.

"Silence. You kids are an embarrassment to public school," retorted the teacher. Then to Gohan the professor said, "Well Gohan, you may sit wherever you would like to sit."

"Thank you," Gohan replied.

As he was scanning for an open seat, Erasa stood and shouted, "You who! New boy, here's one," as she pointed down to the seat next to her at the end of the row.

As Gohan walked up the stairs, the teacher said to the class, "Given that all those present are up to date in your paperwork, you have the next fifteen minutes free before homeroom is over. You may do with it as you wish."

As Gohan sat down, he gave his thanks to Erasa. Almost immediately after he sat down, Erasa asked, "So where did you go to school before here?"

"Huh?" Gohan replied.

Without missing a beat, Erasa asked again, "Where did you go to school before here? It must have been a pretty good one for you to ace all the entrance exams."

"I was home schooled," Gohan casually answered.

From the row behind them, Shero snidely remarked, "Oh, so you're the country bumpkin that's been rumored to be showing up. Don't get too lost in the big city now."

Gohan just smiled and replied, "I think I'll be okay. I think West City is more chaotic than this one."

Sharpner interrupted, "West City huh? I competed in a few boxing tournaments there. What took you out there?"

"Just visiting some family friends," replied Gohan.

Videl continued to stare at Gohan during the conversation, as she tried to think where she had seen him before. As Videl stared, Sharpner asked Erasa, "So are you going to follow through on the new kid story? Or has the gold fighter mystery caught too much of your attention now?"

"Well I think I'll dig into who this goldfighter might be. That's way more interesting story than profiling the new kid," Erasa said to Sharpner before turning to Gohan, saying, "no offense."

Before Gohan could reply, Videl exclaimed, "Now I know where I've seen you before. You're the guy I ran into in the hallway after the bank robbery this morning."

Gohan sheepishly replied, "Yeah…sorry about that. By the way, who is this gold fighter?"

"Man you are you out of the gossip loop. He's apparently a new fighter with superhuman strength and glowing gold hair. They say he's a student at Orange Star High because people saw him wearing one of our badges."

"Well, isn't that something," Gohan replied. _I've gotta be more careful. They've practically already made a legend out of me from that one little bank robbery._

"You know…I talked with some of the people at the bank," Videl said. Gohan had a look of nervousness as she continued saying, "They said he wore orange-red pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black vest with our Orange Star High School Badge."

"How about that, you dress just like the Gold Fighter," said Erasa.

"Yeah, how about that," Gohan eeked out.

"Come on Videl, nerds being superheroes only happens in comics. Besides he's not even blonde," Sharpner interjected.

"Well his hair is the wrong color," Videl mumbled back in agreement. _But why did he look so nervous? Maybe it's just new kid jitters, but it's still a little suspicious. _The bell signaling the end of homeroom jolted Videl from her thoughts.

* * *

It was lunchtime as Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner gathered around one of the school's picnic tables. "Erasa, I already told you everything I know about this gold fighter. I don't have any more information for you."

"Sorry Videl, but the guy flipped a truck by just by putting out his hand and shouting. It makes no sense, so there has to be more to this than what we already know."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Sharpner added before taking a bite of his sandwich. He continued after swallowing. "So you think the robbers were members of the Red Shark Gang?"

Videl replied, "I don't think so. I didn't see any shark tattoos on them. I'm actually a little concerned over how quiet they've been recently. For such a powerful gang, they've been way too quiet."

"Red Shark? Isn't that your special assignment as a junior officer?" Erasa asked.

"Yes, I've been tracking them down to get a better idea as to how they are organized. About a month ago all my leads dried up. The last bit of information I got was that they were setting up a training headquarters in the Mountain 440 Area."

"Training headquarters? Not just a regular headquarters?" asked Sharpner.

"The police believe their main headquarters is somewhere in the city, but apparently they've decided to start training their members to fight hand to hand. I haven't been able to get a confirmed location on either their main or training headquarters yet. It's just so frustrating!" Videl said pounding her fist on the picnic table at the end in frustration. Videl noticed Erasa had a look of intrigue on her face. "Something catch your attention Erasa?"

"Look behind you," she replied as she pointed.

Videl turned around and looked towards where Erasa was pointing. Sitting under a tree was Gohan eating his lunch. On top of Gohan's left shoulder was a bird, on his right knee was a squirrel, and nestled against his left side was a rabbit.

"I've never seen so many animals that weren't dogs or cats around a person before," said Erasa.

"Looks like country boy is also a nature boy," Sharpner quipped. He quickly added, "Maybe country boy has friends in that mountain area. It's about four hour and fifteen minute drive from here to the 440 area, but probably only two or so hours from where he would live to drive to school. It might be helpful to ask him Videl."

"Why Sharpner, that's unusually insightful of you," Videl remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, so are you going to ask him or not?"

"I'll think about it."

"Why?" Erasa asked Videl.

"Because the last thing I want to deal with is someone wanting a favor from me. Except for you two, no one ever helps me just to help. Even some of the policemen try to get me to help so my Dad notices them. I just rather not deal with it," Videl replied. Her voice clearly portrayed the irritation and disgust she had developed from those experiences. Before either Sharpner or Erasa could respond, Videl took and breath, stood up, and said, "Well lunch is almost over at any rate. Three more classes to go before the school day is over."

"Yup statistics, history, and gym to round out the day," Sharpner said with an upbeat outlook as he mentioned gym.

"Good thing gym is at the end of the day. You would be so disinterested for the rest of the school day if it wasn't Sharpner," Erasa teased.

Sharpner gave a playful glare towards his girlfriend. As the trio walked back towards the school, neither Sharpner or Erasa noticed Videl glance backwards at Gohan. As Gohan absent mindedly stroked the rabbit at his side, Videl turned around and pondered Sharpner's suggestion. _I don't know. It might be worth risking owing a favor to take down the Red Shark Gang_, Videl thought as she walked inside the school.

* * *

"Okay everyone, that's all I had for today's history class. Now remember, after you figure out your project group members, come to me with the person your reporting on for the living history project. I will not allow any duplicate subjects. That way I don't wind up with only reports on Mr. Satan. Keep in mind that only three of you are allowed in a group. Class dismissed."

"Finally, gym time," said Sharpner as he got out of his seat and headed towards the locker room. He was already out of the classroom before Videl or Erasa made it down the steps to get to the classroom door.

In the locker room, two guys from the boxing club walked up and chatted with Sharpner. After they talked and got ready, they headed out to the baseball field in their gym clothes. As Sharpner reached the field, he saw Erasa and Videl sitting on the bleachers. He good naturedly taunted, "ready to lose today Videl."

"So Sharpner, I guess you bolted from History so you could dream some. You only beat me in any competition in your dreams."

Before the competitive banter went too far, Erasa asked, "so before the teacher gets out here to start the game, do you have any ideas for the living history project?"

"Oh, I'm working on that with Toby and Paul. We're going to do the boxing trainer Muay Vallejo."

Before the girls could say anything else, the gym teacher showed up and shouted, "Okay class, today's the last day of our baseball unit. Just enjoy playing today before we begin our next health unit tomorrow." The students either went to the dugout or outfield,except for Gohan. The teacher then said, "Oh right; the new kid. Uhh, what's your name?"

"Gohan sir."

"Right, Gohan.." Then he called out, "Shero! Videl! Come here." Shero and Videl quickly got over to the coach. "Teams are even right now, so how do you two as captains want to decide this?"

Shero asked Gohan, "Have you ever played before?"

"Well no, but I do know the rules and how to play."

"He's all yours Videl," Shero said.

Videl just rolled her eyes before telling Gohan, "Just head to left field; you know where that is?"

Gohan was surprised at what to him was a really simple question. "Yeah, it's on the side of third base right?"

Videl was taken aback a little at the sincerity in Gohan's tone in answering her question. She just shook her head and said, "Right." Videl then headed to the pitcher's mound as Gohan jogged to left field.

The game itself went by quickly. Due to more students than positions, each outfield had a few extra fielders and the batter lineup was a bit longer. Between Videl and Shero pitching, only a few singles were hit. Near the end of the period, only one run had been scored by Videl's team, but no runs had been scored by Shero's team. With two outs, Gohan stepped up for his first at bat. As Gohan stepped into the batter's box, Shero mumbled to himself, "So this is the new kid. I'll have some fun with him and give him a little scare."

Gohan had some thoughts racing as he stood at the plate. _Okay this is going to be tricky. I hope he just walks me. I really don't know how much strength would be too much to hit the ball with. _Shero threw a hard fastball that started to tail in towards Gohan. Since the demisaiyan had his mind slightly preoccupied, he didn't notice the ball leave Shero's hand. When this became obvious to the rest of the students, Videl shouted, "Hey lookout!" It was too late however, at the baseball beamed Gohan right in the head.

As the baseball rolled harmlessly on the ground, Gohan asked, "Um coach, if I get hit; I walk right?"

Flabbergasted at no sign of any harm, the coach stuttered out, "Uh, yeah, you walk."

Gohan just jogged over to first. _Well that turned out pretty well. _Then upon turning around and seeing everyone staring at him, Gohan thought, _or maybe not_. The nervousness in his body language was apparent to those staring. He ended up stranded on first and teams switched sides.

After striking out the first batter, Videl gave up a triple to Sharpner. With the class now almost over, Shero came up to bat. On Videl's first pitch, he connected and sent the ball deep to left field. As Videl turned to follow it, Shero just started to jog as he admired his hit. All eyes went wide as they saw a glove appear behind the ball and catching it. It was Gohan, who noticed Sharpner halfway between third and home. Without thinking about it, Gohan grabbed the ball from his glove and tossed it towards the third baseman. The class ended on that double play. Gohan realizing he had probably jumped too high, just nervously walked back to the locker room.

* * *

Erasa and Videl walked out into the schoolyard after changing from gym class. Erasa was going through names of potential project partners with Videl. In the middle of Erasa asking about another name on her list, Videl interrupted, "that's weird."

"What's weird Videl?" Erasa responded without missing a beat with the conversation changing topics.

"If I remember right, when you talked with Gohan between Statistics and History, he said he lived outside the city."

"Yeah, I remember."

Videl pointed across the road to the other sidewalk and said, "Then why is he walking home?"

Erasa looked over to where Videl was pointing. Sure enough, there was Gohan leisurely walking down the sidewalk. The blond girl suggested, "Maybe weird is just his thing."

"Or he's up to something," Videl replied. Before Erasa could respond, Videl continued, "I'm following him." She then took off after Gohan with Erasa not that far behind.


	6. Some Surprises

**Chapter 6: Some Surprises**

As Gohan walked through the city, he sensed that he was being followed. He turned to look over his shoulder, but didn't see anyone he recognized. Gohan started to walk again, but actively searched for any ki's that seem to stay close to him. By the time he reached the edge of the city, he picked up two separate ki that followed along the path he had been walking. One of them seemed to be at a level equal to most of the people in the city. Gohan would have had trouble picking up on it if the other ki hadn't been noticeably stronger than the average person. While the ki wasn't even close to someone like Roshi, it was significantly greater than most. When Gohan reached the wood line he thought _should I tell them to come out? Why would they be following me in the first place?_

SNAP

Gohan turned around towards the direction that the sound of someone stepping on a dead tree limb came from. Looking over he saw a foot peeking out from behind an oak tree. He quietly walked up to the tree and looked around. Gohan saw Videl and Erasa looking in the other direction. _Oh, so they were the ones._

* * *

Videl glared at the back of Erasa's head as the two were behind the tree. The young martial artist hoped Erasa hadn't given away their tailing tactics. Her hope was squashed when she heard a voice from behind.

"Why are you two hiding behind a tree?"

Videl spun around and defensively retorted, "Why is someone who says he lives outside the city walking home instead of driving?"

_They followed me all this way because of that? _Gohan thought as a dumbfounded expression was on his face.

"Well?" prodded an irritated Videl.

In a very casual tone, Gohan replied, "I don't have a car. Besides it would take too long to drive here from Mount Paozu, so I fly."

Erasa was the first to speak after Gohan's stunning revelation. "Mount Paozu, isn't that in the 439 Mountain Area?"

Videl cut in with a suspicious tone, "Yeah, it would take about ninety minutes to get there by jet copter."

Gohan took out a capsule, clicked it, and tossed it into the open area behind him. As the smoke cleared, a jet copter was clearly visible. "Like that one?" Gohan innocently asked as he thought _Thank You Bulma!_

"Cool, I thought Videl was the only one at school with one," said Erasa.

Videl stared as she thought _that's strange. I don't think I've seen that jet copter model before._

Videl's thought process was broken when Erasa continued. "Say Gohan, do you have any partners for the living history project yet?"

"Erasa!" Videl shouted at her friend as Gohan simply shook his head.

"What? Sharpner is doing the project with his boxing buddies, so we need a third." The blonde paused for a moment and then added, "Why not?"

Not being able to come up with a decent reason, Videl begrudgingly replied, "Fine!"

Immediately Erasa asked, "So Gohan, would you be in our group for the project?"

With a confused look on his face, Gohan just replied, "Uh…yeah…sure."

"Sweet, we'll talk tomorrow at lunch about group meetings and all that other stuff," said an enthusiastic Erasa.

With that Gohan got into the jet copter and took off for his home. As Videl and Erasa walked back to the city, Videl pondered on her recent observations. _He always seems so nervous around school like he's hiding something. Gohan lives in the 439 mountain area. The Red Shark Gang's training area is suspected to be in the 440 mountain area. Could he be a Red Shark Gang member?_

* * *

Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were walking to the school's picnic tables at lunchtime the next day. As they walked, Sharpner said, "You can't be serious Videl. The Red Shark Gang is full of fighters. No way is that nerd a gang member."

"I didn't say he was; I said he could be. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. He always squirms when I stare at him. The only people who get that nervous when I stare at them are criminals," Videl retorted.

"Why can't he just have a nervous personality?" asked Erasa.

Before Videl could give an answer, Sharpner spoke as he pointed. "Well speaking of the country bumpkin." As the girls looked back towards the school, they saw Gohan walking through the doors.

After walking over to the trio, Gohan inquired, "So did you two still want to discuss the project?"

"Ah so you two got a partner pretty quickly then," Sharpner interjected. He quickly added, "Getting to work on the project doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll catch up with you two later. I'm going to head over and talk with Toby and Paul."

As Sharpner walked off, Videl refocused things. "Where do we want to meet for working on this away from school?"

"My Dad is renovating our house, so my place is out," said Erasa.

"Videl then quickly said, "We could use my house sometimes, but it will be hard to get some decent quiet. Especially if Dad has the media over like he usually does."

"Why would the media be at your home so frequently?" Gohan asked.

Videl could not hide the dumbfound expression that completely covered her face as she thought, _Is he that naïve? I don't recall saying my last name to him, but I've never met someone who didn't know that I'm the daughter of the man who saved the world. _

"She's Videl Satan. Her dad is Hercule Satan, the savior of the world," Erasa replied with a shocked tone.

A small, amused grin appeared on Gohan's face, "Go figure."

_Why that reaction? He almost seems to be enjoying some small joke to himself. Or he thinks this is a joke, _thought Videl. In a very irritated voice, she said, "What do you mean by 'go figure'?"

Gohan replied, "I just find the odds funny. Of all the people I could have met at school, I meet his daughter."

"You find the odds funny?" Erasa asked.

"We're getting sidetracked again. We were talking about meeting places," Videl said almost shouting.

"Say Gohan, why don't we work at your house? It's a little far, but it seems like our best option," Erasa commented.

"I would have to check with my Mom, but she probably won't mind since it's for school," Gohan replied.

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. As they got up from the picnic table, Erasa commented, "If not, I think your mom will after you tell her one of your partners is related to Hercule Satan."

Gohan casually said, "I don't see why that would help."

"Because I'm the champ's daughter. Everyone else seems to believe that's enough reason to use my Dad's fame," Videl replied with some irritation, but also some sadness in her voice.

As Gohan began to walk back to the classrooms he replied, "Sounds like a poor reason to me." He never saw the look of astonishment and curiosity as on Videl's face as he went back into the school.

* * *

Videl's jet copter landed near Gohan's house. As Erasa and Videl got out, Erasa asked her friend, "Why are we here so early? We weren't going to meet with Gohan for another hour yet."

"I've told you. He's hiding something and I'm going to find out what. Coming early is a good chance to catch him off guard."

"You're really curious about him aren't you? Can't say I blame you, he is a cutie," Erasa teasingly replied.

"Don't start with that," Videl retorted as the pair walked up to the house. She then knocked on the door. When nobody answered, she knocked even louder.

The door swung open and the friends were immediately screamed at by Chi-Chi. "Whatever you're selling, we don't want any!"

Videl hastily shouted back, "We aren't selling anything you nit wit!"

"Watch your mouth! If you aren't selling something, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Before Videl could shout back, Erasa timidly spoke up. "I know we're early, but we came to work on our school project with Gohan."

Videl and Erasa were shocked as Chi-Chi did a complete 180. Chi-Chi cheerfully replied, "Why didn't you just say so? I wasn't expecting you for another hour. Come on in." The girls blinked a few times, and then heard Chi-Chi call out, "What are you waiting for? Come on in."

As they walked in, Videl looked around the living room. _Everything here seems so simple, especially compared to the grandeur of my home._

Chi-Chi brought out some tea and said, "Gohan's out with his brother. He'll be back in time for your study session. Are there any books I can get for you two?"

_She asked if we need any books? Gohan wasn't kidding when he said his mom wouldn't have problems with us being over since it was for school _thought Videl.

* * *

Gohan was walking up to his house about thirty minutes later with Goten riding on his shoulders. "Okay squirt, remember to behave for Bulma when she picks you up to play with Trunks today."

"Sure thing Gohan. What were you doing again?"

"I have some classmates coming over soon," Gohan said as the house came into view. In seeing a jet copter between them and the house, Gohan then added, "Or are already here. Goten, if my classmates are here, you have to behave like when Mom takes you to the city park alright."

"Okay," Goten replied.

* * *

"Mom, we're home," Gohan called out as he came through the door with Goten riding on his shoulders.

"Erasa looked over towards Videl, who seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes. Videl blinked a few times and seem to come back into focus. Before Erasa could say anything, Gohan spoke cheerfully. "Nice to see you two. I guess you want to get an early start on this project."

"Sure do," Erasa replied. Before anyone could say anything else, Chi-Chi called from the kitchen, "Goten come here. You too Gohan, I need you to do one thing before you get to your studies."

"Okay Mom," Gohan said as he and Goten went into the kitchen. As they were in the kitchen, Erasa turned to Videl.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

Videl stared at her hands. "I was taken back when I saw his little brother. He was so happy riding on Gohan's shoulders. Like I was when my Mom would carry me around like that."

_Wow, I can't remember the last time Videl mentioned her mom. This is kind of strange. I'm not sure if I like this or not, _thought Erasa.

Gohan walked out of the kitchen and up behind the girls. "So I guess we should start by figuring out one who we should do the project on."

* * *

"Everyone I can think of has been chosen by another group," Erasa said after they had been tossing out names for about fifteen minutes.

Before either Gohan or Videl could give another suggestion, a feminine voice could be heard as the door to the Son Residence opened. "Hey Chi-Chi, I'm here to pick up Goten."

Chi-Chi shouted from the kitchen, "I'm in the kitchen Bulma. Goten is in here with me."

Videl and Erasa's eyes grew big as they saw Bulma walked behind Gohan and into the kitchen. Videl spoke first. "Gohan, what is Bulma Briefs doing in your house? Wait, when you told Sharpner that you had family friends in West City…you meant?"

"The Briefs? Yeah, that is what I meant. I think I was introduced to Bulma when I was about four years old," Gohan answered. As Gohan finished speaking, Bulma came out of the kitchen with Goten. As she got to the door, Erasa spoke.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Briefs?"

"Bulma stopped and turned to face the young woman. "Please, call me Bulma. And you are?"

"I'm…I'm Erasa. This is Videl. We're doing a school project with Gohan and…" Erasa trailed started to trail off.

Videl, seeing where Erasa was going, continued speaking for her friend, "the project is to do a report on someone who has had an impact on the world today. Could we interview your family? The Briefs' capsule technology has helped so many people for years now."

"Sure, just let me know when so I can make sure my Dad is there," Bulma replied. "Come on Goten, Trunks is probably waiting for us to get back so we should get going. I'll talk with you later Chi-Chi."

"Bye Bulma," replied Chi-Chi from the kitchen.

"So, I guess we're doing the Briefs Family," Gohan observed nervously.

"Then let's get started already," said Videl.

* * *

As she flew her jet copter back to Satan City, Videl said to Erasa, "I just don't get him."

"Huh?"

"I just don't get Gohan. He's one of the smartest people I've ever met to have read and understood all those textbooks in his house. A fair number of those are college level material. At the same time, he's so stupid. He never realized how incredible it is to be on a personal level with the Brief Family. They're the only family more famous than mine. His jet copter isn't even on the market yet."

"So he's naïve. I find it stranger how he never seems to let anything get to him. It's like he doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Your temper flared a couple of times, but he didn't even seem to notice," Erasa replied.

"Videl's voice lost its usual edge when she gave her reply. "He seems so gentle…like with those animals at lunch or with his brother. Yet something just seems off about it all. For someone as naïve as he appears to be, he is very conscientious about what he does around other people. For someone so kind, he tends to keep to himself a lot." _Then there is the fact he wore a traditional training gi. There aren't any gyms in the area, so where would he have practiced martial arts? In fact his whole family dressed in gear that would suggest a martial arts background. I'll figure out what he's hiding eventually. People always hid stuff from me to take advantage of me. He's just being more cautious about it. At least I can pick up on things as we do this project. After we finish it, I'll have more time to focus on figuring out who that Gold Fighter person is. For now, I'll focus on finding out what Gohan is trying to hide. That naïve fool has no idea who he is dealing with._


	7. Match in the Ring

**Chapter 7: Match in the Ring**

_A Month Later…_

After the school day ended, Sharpner walked across the schoolyard to Erasa and Videl. As he arrived at the picnic table, he said, "Your project group really had some guts Videl. First, you volunteer to go last for presentations, even though Shero's group got your dad. I would have thought that even with the report being on the Briefs Family, it would be difficult to present after the group that got to do Mr. Satan."

"It helps when Shero's group didn't present anything new," Erasa responded in a teasing tone.

"Sharpner replied, "That would be hard since he is so well known. But how did you group get the Capsule Corporation Heiress to actually come to class for your presentation? The presentation was great, but having Bulma Briefs there for a question and answer session was over the top."

Before Videl could answer, Shero snidely commented from the behind them. "Are you that much of a dolt Sharpner? Videl is famous. One celebrity asking another for a favor happens all the time. I'd be more interested in what Videl gave the heiress that caused her to be so candid in her answers."

Videl snapped back with a little venom in her voice. "I don't recall inviting you into this conversation Shero, but did you ever think that some people are just honest with other people."

Erasa chimed in to answer Sharpner's question. "Ms. Briefs actually asked Gohan about a week ago if we would want her to come to the class for the presentation. I thought was very nice of her to offer since we spontaneously asked her if we could interview the family when she was at Gohan's house last month."

Sharpner coughed as he accidently had some of his drink go down his windpipe. Before the boxer could speaker, Shero arrogantly commented, "The country boy? You expect me to believe someone as rich and famous as Bulma Briefs would just for no reason show up to a house all the way out there as you three were doing your project?"

Videl grinned mischievously. "Bulma didn't just show up at his house for no reason. She went there to pick up Gohan's little brother. Turns out their families have been friends for years." She then turned to Sharpner and teased, "Speaking of friends, thanks for ditching Erasa and me for this project. If you hadn't done that, we never would have had such an opportunity for an easy A."

Erasa added, "Yeah, plus we got that personal tour of Capsule Corp. Bulma even took us into some of the labs the regular tour doesn't go in to show us some of the new gadgets they've been working on, like a wardrobe watch."

Videl joked, "I thought your head was going to explode when she offered for you to test one later when she finishes it before it even hits the market."

"What? I like fashion. As neat as that was, I thought it was cooler how Gohan actually had the code to get into their house," the blonde teenager girl replied.

Sharpner, Shero, and those in Shero's entourage were stunned at that revelation. "WHAT?"

Videl reminded them, "I told you. Gohan's family and the Briefs have been friends for years. Instead of having Bulma wait for us at public entrance with all the security, she just had Gohan let ourselves in. We went through a private entrance and followed Gohan to the lab she usually works in." _It was nice to get VIP treatment without it being because of Dad or me. Come to think of it, Capsule Corp. is the only company that doesn't give Dad special treatment._

"You girls really do like telling tall tales don't you?" Shero said implying Videl and Erasa were lying.

Videl smiled triumphantly as she simply pointed behind Shero towards the tree Gohan usually ate lunch under. The group looked in that direction. They saw Gohan sitting on the ground under the tree and Bulma sitting in a chair just chatting away.

Without saying a word, Shero gritted his teeth and got up from his table. His group followed him as he walked away in the opposite direction. After they were out of earshot, Sharpner said, "Good riddance. Shero has been getting more obnoxious than usual lately."

"Yeah, it's gotten worse since Dad hired Shero's father as a public relations advisor," Videl interjected.

Attempting to change the subject, Erasa asked, "So what do you think about this traveling martial arts master that is going to help out in gym class next week?"

"I'm looking forward to it," responded Sharpner. "In the last two years, whenever the class did a martial arts segment everyone had to stay together. That meant all the teaching was at a beginner's level. Since that martial arts master is going to be here, they can actually split up the class. This time some of us can go do something besides basic training."

"Yeah, I would guess that there might be seven or eight students who will get the advanced course," Videl added.

"Maybe there even put to use that fighting ring behind the school. At any rate, Videl can get the chance to put a beating on Shero," commented Sharpner.

"That's presuming he would actually fight me," Videl replied.

* * *

Gohan walked into the General Store at Chazke Village. "Good Afternoon," Mr. Lao greeted as he stocked some shelves.

"Hello," Gohan replied.

"So Gohan, what can I get for you today?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

The old man raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Sure, what is it?"

"Would you mind having a sparring session with me this weekend? My gym class is doing a martial arts segment next week. I'd like to practice a technique I've been thinking about."

"I'd be happy to have a friendly spar, but what technique are you talking about?"

"The technique is for me to surround my body with an extremely thin energy field. A field so close to my body, that it would be practically invisible. While I can control my own strength, I might hurt my classmates when I let them hit me to test their own strength. The energy field would act as a buffer so they wouldn't feel like they're hitting a solid wall."

The shopkeeper grinned in understanding. "And you want me to tell you if I can see it or if it feels too hard?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I gladly accept your invitation."

* * *

It was early Monday morning when the traveling martial arts master walked into the gym instructor's office. The instructor greeted the elderly man. "Mr. Chin, thank you for coming. It was great timing when you called me two week ago asking if I was teaching any martial arts classes soon."

"The honor is mine. With my son, Shokkun, looking after the Chin Star School, I'm taking the opportunity to travel and be a traveling teacher." _Although, my travels have made me alarmed by the lack of etiquette and non-fighting values being taught in today's martial arts instruction._

"I'm sure your stay in Satan City this week will be a memorable experience," replied the gym teacher.

* * *

"I find it hard to believe only four people turned in permission forms for the advanced class," Erasa said as she, Sharpner, and Videl ate lunch.

"I know. I thought at least a couple of the other guys in the boxing club would sign-up besides me," replied Sharpner. He took a quick sip of his soda. "Of course it's not surprise Videl and Shero both signed up given her skills and how well Shero has done in city tournaments since Videl stopped competing."

"The pair of blonde teens looked at Videl when she didn't chime in on the conversation after being mentioned by name. Videl was busy looking at some notes she had written over the last few weeks.

"Videl?" Sharpner asked.

"I'm busy Sharpner."

"With what?"

"That gold fighter. Since he doesn't show up all the time, I've been trying to figure out any possible patterns to his appearances. Nothing matches up though. Type of crime, day of the week, time of day, or even if it's a random crime or suspected Red Shark Gang activity. If I could figure out a pattern, I might know why he started showing up in the first place and why he helps but leaves immediately after."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to be followed around most of the day by the media. You of all people should know how annoying the paparazzi can get," replied Sharpner.

Erasa spoke up, "I wonder what his face looks like though. He's so mysterious covering up his eyes and most of his nose with that visor."

"It's strange though that he doesn't care that people know he has that golden hair. Not standard blonde, but that unique shade of gold. The elastic gloves, boots, and black spandex suit are standard Capsule Corp. products that can be gotten just about anywhere, so they're pretty impossible to trace. But that green tunic stands out. It's like he only hides certain features, but purposely exposes others," countered Videl.

"For someone who isn't committing crimes, you seem very obsessed with tracking him down Videl. I'm not sure which has your attention more, tracking down the Gold Fighter, you Red Shark Gang police work, or investigating Gohan."

"I'm not obsessed with any of them. I'm interested in the Gold Fighter because he's hiding something. I'm being proactive in case it's a setup for a double cross. Stopping the Red Shark Gang would help a lot of people in the city."

"And what about Gohan? It's not like he's out to get anyone. We worked with him for over a month on that project. He's kind, smart, and not too bad looking either. Are you interested in…" Erasa spoke.

Trying to ward off a potential firestorm, Sharpner interrupted, "Speaking of Gohan, did either of you two know Gohan was good at martial arts? I was surprised to find out he was the fourth person to turn in the permission form for the advanced course."

""He never mentioned it, but when we had project meetings at his house, he usually wore a traditional fighting gi," Videl answered.

"I wonder how good he is. I guess we'll find out when we have the first marital arts class today," Sharpner replied.

"I'm more interested in whether this traveling martial artist can teach me something I don't already know," responded Videl.

* * *

While most of the gym class went to a field near the school's fighting ring, the advanced students met with the traveling martial arts teacher at the ring.

"Good afternoon and welcome. I am Master Chin, you may call me Mr. Chin if you prefer. It is my pleasure to be with you this week. Since you four already have some experience, I figured we would spend most of our time with actual matches. I will comment during the fight to the other two. After a match, I will give any insight that I think will be helpful." After some silence, he added, "So who wants to go first?"

"How about you test your skills against me?" Shero asked Gohan.

"Sure," Gohan replied.

As the two fighters stepped into the ring, Videl said to Sharpner, "No surprise there, Shero trying to show off by going first."

"You're right on that," replied Sharpner. He then commented on Gohan's attire. "I've never seen anyone wear a traditional fighting gi since I was a kid. I'm also surprised at how muscular his arms look. He kept them covered with loose sleeves up until now. I guess living in the country can give you a daily workout."

The pair's attention was drawn to inside the ring when Shero pompously made a proclamation. "You ready to witness supreme skill country boy."

Gohan replied by putting his hands together and gave the respectful pre-match bow.

"That looks ridiculous. If you can't think of a good, traditional pre-fight taunt, just say so," commented Shero.

Master Chin commented. "And here I thought I would never see proper match etiquette again. It never seems to get taught anymore. Your name is Gohan right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I commend you for the giving the customary pre-match bow."

"Customary bow?" inquired a curious Videl.

The old master answered, "Yes, a pre-match bow is quite customary. It conveys not only respect for one's opponent, but the intention to conduct themselves during the match in the true spirit of the martial arts."

"Yeah, that just sounds old fashion to me," Shero retorted.

Videl thought _the spirit of martial arts? What does he mean by that?"_

Shero and Gohan got into their fighting stances. Shero started in an offensive stance, while Gohan positioned himself into a defensive one. Videl observed, "Wow, I can't find an opening anywhere in Gohan's defense."

"He might be more experience than I thought," replied Sharpner.

Mr. Chin started the match by exclaiming, "Begin!"

Shero immediately charged. Gohan simply dodged every punch and kick as Shero grew visibly frustrated. He purposely let himself get backed up to the edge of the ring. Shero smirked as he saw Gohan's feet touch the edge. Shero jumped backwards, let his legs coil and pushed off to start a flying kick. A couple of seconds before he would have hit Gohan, the demisaiyan ducked. Shero went right over him and landed outside the ring.

Master Chin observed, "Well that was a quick fight." He then commented, "I would say please remember that any type of aerial attack leaves you with limited maneuverability. Thus making you more susceptible to an enemy's dodge and counter attack. Alright then, who would like to fight next?"

Before Gohan stepped out of the ring, Videl stepped onto the platform. With intrigue evident in her eyes, she asked, "Since your last fight was so short, would you please have a match with me?"

"It would be my honor," Gohan replied.

Videl gave Gohan the customary bow, to which he replied in kind. Each had their own thoughts about the other swirling in their minds as they dropped into their fighting stances.

_This pre-match bow is a nice concept. This week might be interesting after all, especially with Gohan here. I've never seen someone so relaxed when someone is attacking them. He just seems to always have something new for me to learn about him. It's strange, I can't say I'm not suspicious of him anymore, but yet I still want to know what he is hiding. He's the first person I've met in these past seven years who doesn't seem to care that I'm the daughter of the man who save the world from Cell. He treats me like he treats everyone else in the class. I have to admit to myself, I like the feeling I get knowing that._

_Such an interesting woman, she seems to constantly look for ways to help people. Yet, Videl doesn't seem to trust anyone beside Erasa and Sharpner. Not to mention the contrast with her dad in regard to how she hates the media's attention that he so adores. I get the feeling this is going to be an interesting fight. Videl is quite an interesting woman indeed._

Master Chin interrupted their thoughts when he shouted, "Begin!"

Videl was the first to make a move as she charged and threw a left punch. Gohan easily blocked it with his right arm. As Videl's fist made impact, he rotated his arm so her fist continued its momentum without coming to a complete stop. Gohan then grabbed her left arm and use her body's momentum to flip her onto her back. He let go of her arm, dropped himself so he was parallel to the ground, and kicked aiming for Videl's chin.

After the shock of being thrown to the ground, Videl recovered in time to see Gohan starting to kick. She quickly rolled to the side and popped up into a crouched position. Immediately turning her head, she saw Gohan lower his kicking leg as he bent it at the knee so it could become a pivot foot. He wasted no time and launched himself in her direction. Videl was barely able to dodge Gohan's attacks as he chased her around the ring. She couldn't find enough time to reset and go on the attack herself.

_He's not going to give me an opening. I can't keep dodging forever either. Ever since he used my own attack to start his own, I've literally been on the run. Wait! That's it._

Videl dodged a few more of Gohan's jabs and kicks. She soon saw Gohan going to an uppercut swing. Shortly after she braced herself, Gohan connected. Using the force of Gohan's punch and adding some with her own legs, Videl jumped. As she went up, she grabbed onto Gohan's right arm. Gohan almost instantly started a chop with his left hand aiming for her arms.

Gohan saw Videl smirk as she pushed herself off his arm before his chop connected. He felt her legs wrap around his head as she headed for the ground. Since Videl was shorter than Gohan, she was able to lift him up off his feet before she even touched ground. Videl placed her hands on the ground and threw Gohan across the ring with her legs and she flipped herself upright.

_WOW, she's really good. That was a great plan given the lack of time I have been giving her for a counter attack _thought an impressed Gohan right after Videl flung him.

As Videl landed on her feet from flipping, she charged for the spot he was going to land. Gohan stopped himself a few seconds early by pushing his hands against the floor of the ring. He flipped himself upright and sprung towards Videl as she headed for him. Although she was surprised at Gohan's quick recovery, Videl refocused in time to begin trading punches and kicks with Gohan as they converged in the ring.

Master Chin grinned as he watched the two fighters. The seasoned veteran caught a glimpse of Gohan and Videl smiling with eyes beaming with happiness as they punched, kicked, and dodged each other around the ring. _That young man's technique is flawless. Still I can't help but feel he's holding back something. I wonder how much. That woman is almost as good. She only needs to work on the finer points like getting rid of her redundant moves._

Videl could feel herself starting to tire, but dug deep into her reserves to keep up with Gohan's pace. She then felt Gohan's foot swipe at her legs. Videl placed her hands on the ground the keep her balance. She pushed up and spun her body so her legs swirled like a helicopter. Gohan ducked, giving Videl enough time to land back on her feet. She landed behind Gohan with her back to his back. Gohan elbowed her in the back causing her to fall forward. As she fell, Videl saw Gohan's feet starting to turn. _Gohan has some good instincts to elbow me before he even turned around. _Before Videl hit the ground, Gohan kneed her in the stomach, sending her backwards.

A few moments after that hit, the bell to end the school day rang. Videl was able to flip herself so she landed in a crouched position, slightly holding her stomach. Gohan had stopped and was standing where he had delivered his last hit. The pair looked over at Mr. Chin.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to the time," Master Chin apologized. "Well, I need to let you all get home. We'll try talking about this match tomorrow."

"Yeah, talking about that match sounds good," Sharpner stuttered.

Videl looked back over towards Gohan as she was trying to catch her breath. He had shifted into position to give an end match bow. Videl quickly gathered herself and stood. They exchanged bows. After raising their heads back up, they noticed all the people who had gathered around the ring. Their match had attracted the rest of their class from the beginners segment. Erasa and the other students had stopped to watch their match instead of heading to the locker room.

Gohan slowly, but nervously walked over to Videl. "Good match," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll have to meet again for a rematch. Hopefully, we'll get to finish that one," Videl slightly panted in reply.

"Yeah, that would be interesting," Gohan responded. He headed past her towards the locker rooms. Most of the class headed over to Sharpner or Shero to learn more about the match as they went to the locker rooms themselves.

Erasa walked up to Videl in the ring. Catching a spark in Videl's eyes as her friend watched Gohan walk towards the locker room, the blonde observed, "You seem pretty thrilled about something… or someone."

"It's been a long time since I've had an adrenaline rush like that. During the entire match, he kept pushing and never let up. It felt like if I made one inexcusable mistake, I would have lost. He didn't hold back and I really appreciate that."

"I have to correct you Miss, that young man was holding back," Mr. Chin softly spoke from the edge of the ring.

Videl walked up to him. "How do you know if he was holding back or not?" Videl challenged.

"Your breathing at the end of the match. You were breathing harder than you usually would. That young man on the other hand, never lost his breath during the entire match," answered the martial arts masters. Videl's eyes went wide in realization and confusion.

"But why would he…" the young fighter stammered.

"Young lady, a match is not really a means to substantiate one's skill. It is only another means to measure one's progress. The goal of martial arts is to improve one's self in mind, body, and spirit. While it is used to defend what is right and just, the goal is self-improvement. He held back so you could understand better what your current limitations are and seek to improve them. Helping another martial artist along the journey is part of the spirit of martial arts."

"Well that's a little deeper than what I've been taught so far. All of my teachers ever seem to go over is fighting techniques and strength," replied Videl.

"I've learned that is pretty commonplace during my travels. I do what I can to keep the spirit alive. Anyways, I've kept you two long enough. I'll see you tomorrow," said Master Chin before departing.

"That was a little different," commented Erasa.

"Yeah, but I was hoping to learn something new about martial arts from that guy. Seems like I got my wish, just not in the way I hoping to," responded Videl.

The girls started walking towards the locker rooms. As they went, Videl thought, _in addition to learning something knew about marital arts, I learned more about you Gohan. I haven't figured you out yet, but the more I learn, the more pieces to this puzzle of you seem to appear. I know you're hiding something, but the 'what' and 'why' escape me for now. _Videl smirked. _Gohan, you have no idea as to how much you have aroused my curiosity. I'm not going to stop until I get my answers. I'm sure figuring you out will be a great find with all the effort I'm putting into it._


	8. Chance at Friendship

**Chapter 8: Chance at Friendship**

Videl had been working the punching bag in the mansion gym for four hours when the housekeeper came in.

"Miss Satan, perhaps you should rest a little. You've been going nonstop since breakfast and it's almost lunchtime."

Dropping the leg she had been kicking with, Videl asked, "Is it really almost lunchtime Mrs. Rose?"

"Yes, it is," she replied as she handed Videl a towel. "You sure have been training hard since your gym class's martial arts segment ended two weeks ago."

Videl took the towel and sat on a nearby bench. "I found out I had a lot more room for improvement than I thought I did. The new student who joined my high school a few months ago, I had three matches with him that week. Each time I was pushed beyond what I thought my limits were to start with. On top of that, I was left catching my breath at the end of each match, but Gohan never lost his breath in any of the matches. I was outclassed, even if he never technically beat me. We just always fought until the bell to end the school day rang."

"Ah, so your competitive spirit is rising up since you've found a new challenge," commented the housekeeper. "Gohan, is he that boy you and Erasa worked with for that school project earlier this year?"

"Yes, that's the same guy. Why?"

"Most of the stories you've shared with me lately seem to involve that young man."

"That's only because there is always something new about him that comes up. Anyways, I'm getting a little hungry. Let's go have some lunch."

"It would be my pleasure," replied Mrs. Rose as Videl stood up.

As the two women walked, Videl inquired, "What time did Dad say he'd be home for dinner tonight?"

I'm sorry Miss, it appears another engagement has come up and he won't be home 'til late this evening."

In a disappointed tone, Videl said, "I guess it can't be helped." _It's not like broken promises have been new for him these past few years._

* * *

An officer walked into the police chief's office. The chief asked, "What do you have for me Officer Thorns?"

"We think we have located the Red Shark Gang's Training Grounds. The base is believed to be in the outskirts of Chazke Village, approximately five miles outside the village in the direction of Mt. Paozu."

The chief leaned back in his chair. "Before I send in a team to make a bust, we need a good report on what we will be up against. Give Videl a call and ask her to come see me. She's probably the best person we could send to determine how well the Red Shark Gang is being trained.

* * *

"Sorry I can't go with you tow to the boxing tournament this weekend in Eastern City," Videl said as she, Erasa, and Sharpner ate lunch in the schoolyard.

"It's okay. I did hear about the tournament at the last moment and you had already agreed to look around the 440 mountain area for the police chief," replied Sharpner.

"Still you two always came to my matches when I fought in martial arts tournaments," countered Videl.

Erasa then chimed in. "Occasionally Sharpner and I did miss one. Besides, it will give us a story to tell you."

"Erasa's right, you can make it up by listening to the tale of my victorious triumph," Sharpener said light-heartedly.

"I guess I can endure that. You have to win the tournament for that to happen though," Videl retorted.

"You're not fighting in it, so I think my chances are pretty good."

As the group continued to eat lunch and talk, they didn't notice Shero scribbling down what he has just barely overheard the trio say as he ate his lunch a few tables over.

* * *

Gohan sat on a rock as he drank some water from his gourd bottle. After quenching his thirst, he spoke. "That was a decent spar Piccolo."

"It's easy to push you when you don't go Super Saiyan," replied the namekian.

"It wouldn't be a good spar if I did."

"That would be true if you did an Ascended Super Saiyan transformation. I am wondering, why did you want to move up the spar from this Saturday?"

"Mr. Lao has been so busy with his store lately, that he's fallen behind on some the upkeep for his house. He asked if I could swing by this weekend and help him with some of the stuff, like chopping firewood to get his supply back up."

"I see. How have things been going at the school you've been going to?"

"It's keenly interesting. Most of the subjects they're teaching me are things Mom made me study about four or five years ago. Just about everyone there seems pretty nice. Can't say I've really made any friends yet, but it's nice to be around people my own age for a change."

Before Piccolo could respond, a young voice could be heard through the forest. "Gohan!"

Gohan smiled as he shouted, "Over here by the stream Goten."

The miniature looking Goku quickly came out of the woods into the clearing. "Mom says it's almost suppertime. She wants you to help set the table."

"Okay Goten, I'm coming." Turning to Piccolo, Gohan added, "Spar again next month?

"Sure thing kid."

* * *

It was midmorning when Videl's jet copter landed outside Chazke Village. After putting the vehicle back into its capsule, she reached into her backpack to pull out the map she had of the area. Upon realizing she forgot to put the map into her bag when she was packing some provisions, Videl mumbled, "Nice job Videl, you're really starting today off with lots of promise." The teenage crime fighter exhaled to collect herself. _Might as well see if any of the stores in town have a map I can buy. It'll be faster than flying all the way back._

As Videl strolled through the village entrance, her eyes scanned the area in search of a store that had what she needed. While focused on her task, Chazke's simplicity and tranquility did not go unnoticed to Videl. It was a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of Satan City. She soon saw the General Store and walked in.

"Hello?" Videl asked when she entered through the swing doors.

She was greeted by an elderly gentleman's voice. "Good Morning," welcomed Mr. Lao as he came around some shelves he had been stocking. "How can I help you young lady?"

"I'm looking for a map of the area. Would you have one that I can purchase?"

"I'm afraid I don't sell maps. Mr. LePass sells maps at the topography booth next to the Capsule Corp. Fuel Station, but he left for vacation yesterday. His store won't be open again until next week. What did you need it for?"

_I probably shouldn't say anything about the Red Shark Gang. _"I needed to do some exploring in the mountains, but accidently left my map at home in Satan City."

Reading her body language, Mr. Lao realized that she wasn't telling him the complete story. Despite that, he replied, "Well since you need it, I suppose you could borrow my map."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?" she asked accusingly.

The storekeeper chuckled. "There is no catch. Why would there be a catch over something as trivial as a map?"

Caught off guard by his laughter and subsequent response, Videl responded, "It's been my experience that no one gives me anything without some preconceived favor in mind."

The observant old man caught the loneliness of the statement behind her proud, confident tone of voice. "I'm sorry to hear that Miss. It sounds like a very lonely way of experiencing people. But if you need me to ask a favor of you, I would ask that you not judge people out here too quickly."

Videl was left speechless and feeling vulnerable at how this shopkeeper cut through the underlining emotions of her statements with ease. Mr. Lao continued, "I keep the map in my house behind the store. I'll get Gohan to take a break from chopping wood and have him bring it here for you."

Videl's body language went from expressing vulnerability to peek awareness. _Gohan? No, that would be too much of a coincidence. Then again, he does live out this way. Maybe he has a part time job or something working for this guy. _So focused on her thoughts, Videl didn't hear Mr. Lao call for Gohan to bring the map for her. She shifted her vision over to the General Store's back door when she heard a familiar voice.

"Here's the map you asked for Mr. Lao," said Gohan as he entered the store. The young demisaiyan recognized Videl as he approached with the map. "Oh, hi Videl…what brings you out this way?" Gohan hesitantly inquired.

Videl could feel the strange emotional mix of irritation, curiosity, and comfort swelling inside her. _What is it about you that irritates me, but arouses my curiosity so much Gohan? _"I'm just looking into some stuff. May I have the map now?"

"Oh, right," Gohan stuttered as he handed her the map.

"Gohan, you know this young lady?" asked Mr. Lao.

Without missing a beat, the young man replied, "Yes, she's a classmate of mine." Gohan was puzzled at the contemplative smirk on Mr. Lao's face. "Did you need anything else before I get back to chopping the rest of the firewood?"

"Nothing comes to mind. Thanks for brining the map in here and helping me out with the firewood today."

"I'm happy to help Mr. Lao." Then turning to Videl, Gohan added before he left, "See you at school."

"Yeah, see you at school," Videl replied as Gohan went towards the back door. She said to herself, "Helping with firewood? I guess he doesn't work here then."

"No, Miss, that young man helps me out of the goodness of his heart. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but did you tell me earlier that no one gives you anything without already knowing what they want in exchange for the favor?"

"That's what I said," Videl retorted defensively. "Why?"

"I met Gohan shortly before the Cell Games. In the years I've known him, I don't see that young man as the type of person to do someone a favor just to get something in return. You seem to have developed some walls because of your past experiences. I think it might be beneficial to you both to try a friendship."

"Yeah…I'll think about that," Videl responded half-heartedly. Then she genuinely said, "Well, thanks for the map. I'll try to bring it back before I leave the area. If not, I'll bring it back next week." She left the store and started to head for the edge of town. As the junior police officer approached the gate to leave the city, a thought came to her. _What did that shopkeeper mean by 'beneficial to you both'? I could tell what he was implying that Gohan could supposedly help me with, but what did he see that I could help Gohan with? I guess that's something I can try to figure out later. Right now, I have a Red Shark Gang Training Ground to find._

* * *

It was dusk and Videl hadn't found a single lead as she explored the forest around Chazke Village. She sat down under a tree and pulled out the map and a water bottle. _I've checked everywhere in a five mile radius of the village. The only potential spot I've seen was that collapsed dome two miles southeast of the town, but there weren't any signs of it being used in years. Plus the chief's report said the training grounds are most likely in the direction of Mt. Paozu, which is northwest of the village. Still nothing was there, so I just tried everywhere within five miles of this place. I got it! I'll just keep heading northwest until I hit Mt. Paozu. If I don't find anything, I can tell the chief his information was wrong._

Videl took a drink of water and put the bottle and map back into her backpack. She set off in the direction of Mount Paozu in high hopes of finding what she was looking for. _Yeah, with any luck I'll find the grounds and take down the Red Shark Gang once and for all._

* * *

A full moon had risen by the time Videl reached the foot of Mount Paozu. "I've searched all day and haven't even come across a single trace," blurted the frustrated sleuth. She walked over to a small area void of trees and took out her jet copter capsule. Before she could click the capsule, she heard someone shout.

"NO TRY IT AGAIN!"

As Videl put the capsule back into her pocket, she carefully and silently headed up the mountain in the direction she heard the voice come from. After going about twenty-five yards, she saw a man made clearing that was lit up. Grunting sounds could be heard coming from the area. _If I get too close on the ground, whoever is there will probably spot me. _Looking around, Videl saw a grouping of trees at the edge of the clearing. _Yeah, those are close enough together that they should make going from tree to tree easy, even if I travel by tree top. If I hide myself there, I should get close enough to figure out what is going on without being seen._

It took some effort, but Videl managed to climb about halfway up one of the trees. Carefully situating herself on the branch of an oak tree, she peered into the clearing. She could see various groups of people sparing. Some were even using weapons such as staffs or kusarigamas. The visible tattoos on some of the instructors clearly showed membership in the Red Shark Gang. _Looks like I found it. Their training center is mainly a bunch of tents, so they must keep it mobile. _She continued to observe them from her hiding spot. After only ten minutes, it was apparent the instructors were highly skilled and the pupils could definitely be considered formidable opponents in a one versus one situation, let alone fighting as a group.

While most of the instructors were teaching small groups, one teacher floated between the varying groups. At first he helped with the instruction of skills being taught. On his latest round, he only talked with the instructors. _I wonder why he stopped instructing. He's obviously the guy in charge right now, so it must be something prevalent _thought Videl. _Anyways, I got what I came for. I'll just climb down this tree and…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the leader shouting, "Okay everyone! Spread out and get into position! LET'S MOVE!"

Quickly, the gang members formed a circle around the edge of the camp. There was now a gang member directly under the tree Videl was in and two more gang members flanking him. Each of the pair was within ten feet of the member directly below Videl. The leader's next words made Videl's blood run cold.

"Okay you baby sharks, according to the information we paid for, the police were sending someone to spy on us tonight. We moved the camp further into the woods to lay this trap. Our seasoned members are guarding the perimeter that is about 100 yards from this base. Your mission is to flush out the recon pig. Be careful, the source said the spy is Videl Satan. Be sure to attack as a group. One on one you won't stand a chance, but our vastly superior numbers will secure our victory tonight."

Videl watched as all the newer gang members were scouring the bushes. _That guy said there were guards posted further away from the camp. If I try tree top jumping, they'll spot me for sure with all the noise that would make. I can't drop down and make a run for it either; there are too many people to dodge and outrun at the same time. I'll just have to wait it out here and hope they don't find me._

After five minutes of searching, one of the more experienced gang member's asked the leader, "Are you sure this was solid information Jimbo?"

"Yes, I'm sure Snake. While not a gang member, my source has always been right in the past. It only costs me one hundred dollars per a tip from that guy too."

"Looks like your source finally got one wrong. We have about as much of a chance at finding one person out here as I would taking down a tree limb by throwing a rock at it." To demonstrate his point, Snake picked up a softball sized rock and chucked it at the tree Videl was in.

To not cause a lot of rustling in the tree, Videl quickly rolled slightly to her side in an attempt to dodge the rock. Her attempt was a success, but the rock hit a limb above her, dropped down, and grazed her leg.

"Ouch," she blurted out at the scraping sensation before she even knew the rock had ricocheted back at her. Unfortunately Jimbo and Snake heard her.

"Red Sharks, get over here. It appears our little spy is in the trees," called Jimbo.

Videl cursed at herself in her mind before she thought, _I have to make a run for it now. Most of the gang is in the direction of Chazke now. I'll have to take my chances running further into the mountains. _She descended as fast as she could. When Videl reached the ground, she was just out of range of the gang's weaponry. Without wasting a moment, she took off, heading deeper into the woods of Mount Paozu.

* * *

Gohan came out of Goten's bedroom after tucking in his little brother for the night. The teenage demisaiyan walked over to the kitchen and went to the cupboard that they stored incense sticks in. Chi-Chi was making some final preparations in the kitchen to make it faster to cook breakfast in the morning. As Gohan grabbed some of the incense, he told his mom, "I'm heading to the memorial to replenish the incense sticks and spend a little time there. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

Okay Gohan. Don't stay too late, since you were helping Mr. Lao for most of today, I'll need you to catch up on your chores here tomorrow. Get back in time so you can have enough rest."

"Alright Mom, I will," replied Gohan before he left the kitchen and went out the front door. As he walked down the trail, he felt a cool mountain breeze blow. _That breeze is pretty comfortable right now. Time has really gone by fast lately with me attending school. Winter will be here in about a month. Attending Orange Star High has been nice. I get along well with mostly everybody. I guess even without using my powers I seem to stick out a little. It would be nice to actually do something with my classmates beside school, just to hang out with people my own age. All in due time I guess. _As Gohan pondered, he reached the wood line close to his house and continued to meander towards the memorial he made to honor his father."

* * *

Videl didn't know how far she had traveled or long she had been trying to escape the group of about twenty gang members that was on her heels. She had made a sizeable initial gap at the beginning of this chase. The crime fighter managed to lose the newer members within the first few minutes of her pursuit, but the twenty fighters currently chasing her were clearly in better shape than their companions. They managed to keep Videl within their sights. They were slowly closing the distance due to Videl having to forge a path through the forest as she ran, while the gang just had to run along the path she created.

As she ran through the woods, she saw a light a small distance ahead of her. _That might be a house up ahead. Hopefully whoever lives there can hide me fast enough and point the gang in the wrong direction. If the gang threatens anyone, I can show myself and start another chase. I just hope I'll have enough time to get out a motorcycle capsule or something. _Coming into the area that was lit, Videl saw a small wooden shrine. Two lanterns were standing on a stone table under the simplistic roof. The table's contents made her pause. There was a red pole, red gi with a turtle symbol, a picture of a goofing looking guy in an orange gi, similar in design to the one on the table, and some almost burnt out incense sticks. _I wonder who that is. I know I've seen someone like him before in a picture on a wall somewhere. _A familiar voice broke her train of thought.

"What are you doing here?" inquired a genuinely confused Gohan.

Turning around, Videl saw Gohan standing a few feet from her with incense sticks in his left hand. Before she could answer, she saw Gohan's facial expression change from confusion to a worried, but in-control look. As his face changed, Gohan stepped towards Videl and dropped incense he had carried. A split second later, he had scooped her up using one arm for her legs and another to support her back and shoulders.

"What do you think you're…" Videl started to ask as Gohan moved her off to the side. She stopped speaking as she saw the weight of a kusaigama hit the ground behind Gohan where she had been standing a few seconds earlier. Videl thought to herself, _how could I have forgotten about them? That was really stupid Videl. Now I've dragged Gohan into this without any plausible escape plan._

"Uh, Videl…would you mind standing up?" Gohan asked in a low voice.

Realizing she was still in Gohan's arms, Videl quickly stood up and said, "Right…thanks."

Before Gohan could respond, the gang leader Jimbo, said, "Would you lookee here? It seems like we found another person to fine tune our skills on. Snake and I will take Miss Satan. The rest of you guys can have the country bumpkin."

Videl was about to say that Gohan has nothing to do with her Red Shark Gang Police work, but Gohan spoke first.

"You guys are pretty aggressive. I think you should focus on using those skills to help people instead of hunting people and looking for ways to hurt others."

Videl interjected, "Gohan! This is the Red Shark Gang. There not the type you can talk to and convince them to avoid a fight.

"Wow the martial arts princess knows someone in these backwater areas," commented Snake.

Videl was barely able to contain her anger at being mockingly called a princess. As she focused herself, Gohan asked one last question.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

_Hard to believe someone so hesitant to fight is the guy I can't seem to beat in a match, _thought Videl.

Instead of verbally responding to Gohan, Jimbo motioned with his hand to the one gang member standing behind him that had a sledgehammer. Completely enjoying himself, the crony swung the hammer with everything he had and collapsed the shrine's outer structure with one swing. With a second swing, he broke the stone table the memorabilia had been on top of in two.

Controlling his anger from the gang destroying the memorial, Gohan replied seriously, "If that's the way you want it." He dropped into an offensive fighting stance.

Videl looked right at Gohan and said, "You can't be serious. There is about twenty of them and only two of…" She stopped speaking as she saw Gohan charge forward. Videl could only watch in awe at what happened next.

Gohan took down two members by punching them in the stomach when they hesitated at his initial advance. The demisaiyan ducked as two gang members came in from opposite sides using flying kicks. As the two kickers were passing by each other, Gohan slid back, stepped up, and chopped at each one's kicking leg. He struck the ankle of each kicking leg, causing each ankle to severely sprain. From the four quick victories, the remaining gang members forgot about Videl and chose to surround Gohan as their four fallen members writhed in pain.

Five more members hastily converged onto Gohan. Two had staffs, two were bare handed, and the other one had the sledgehammer. The demisaiyan delivered an elbow to one of the unarmed attackers. At the same time, he grabbed his opponent and jumped to dodge the two staff wielding adversaries. The staff fighters wound up hitting each other instead. Gohan quickly descended and side kicked one in the shoulder and knocked out the other staff wielder by tossing into the fighter the attacker Gohan had grabbed moments earlier. At this point, the demisaiyan spun around to meet the other bare handed opponent, who had attempted to sneak up on Gohan for a surprise attack. Gohan just punched him in the face. As his latest opponent fell, Gohan leaned to the right to dodge the sledgehammer that was swung at his left side. Using his right hand as a springboard, Gohan did a dropkick. The kick broke the handle of the sledgehammer and also went into the side of the Red Shark member who had struck Goku's memorial.

Videl's hands were shaking in awe and disbelief. Gohan hadn't even been fighting for five minutes and he already had taken out almost half of her pursuers. Adding to the shock and awe she was feeling was her observation that Gohan wasn't even looking remotely taxed by the fight and he had taken out each of the nine gang members with one hit each.

Seeing nine gang members already defeated, not to mention how easily they were beaten, Jimbo said, "Snake, ready your kusarigama. The rest of you get these losers back to camp. Snake and I will take care of this hot shot."

Gohan stepped off to the side so the injured parties could be taken away. Videl was so busy trying to make sense of what she was seeing to think about this being an arrest opportunity. As the Red Shark Gang rank and file left, Jimbo put on brass knuckles as Snake started swinging the weight of his chain-sickle about his head. Jimbo proclaimed, "Time this punk learns what happens to those who stand up to the Red Shark Gang."

The two gang members started to jump and move side to side around Gohan, but not yet advancing on their foe. The demisaiyan watched them carefully from his defensive stance. Snake was the first one to make a move as he threw the weighted end of the chain-sickle. As Gohan easily dodged it, he saw the two brass knuckles flying towards him from his left side. Jimbo had thrown them at Gohan to distract him. In the meantime, Jimbo made his next move. While Gohan dodged the brass knuckles, he actively searched to find the ki for Jimbo. Snake was directly in front of Gohan, but Jimbo had made a dash to get behind Videl.

Gohan started to shout, "Videl! Watch ou…"

It was too late. Jimbo had gotten behind Videl and pinned one arm behind her back and held a knife to her throat.

_That's the second big mistake I've made tonight. I was so focused on watching Gohan that I forgot to watch my own back _Videl thought as she chastised herself for being so careless. Meanwhile, Jimbo uttered his ultimatum.

"Alright boy, here's how this is going to work. Snake here is going to give you the beating of your life. You don't try anything and nothing happens to Miss Martial Arts here. You got that?"

Gohan stared back at Jimbo. _I could just take the beating attempt. I won't get hurt, but there's no guarantee he still won't harm Videl. I guess I'll have to go with another option. It is a little funny that he thinks they can give me a worse beating than I got from Piccolo during my initial training or my other fights like Frieza or Recoome. _Gohan smirked at this inside joke. That smirk only irritated Jimbo more.

"Fine, you asked for it. Get him Snake!"

Videl tried, but couldn't yell for Gohan to just get out of here due to the pressure of the blade against her throat. Her eyes went wide with horror as she saw Snake jump and throw the scythe end of his kusarigama at Gohan with her classmate appearing to not move a muscle. _Move you idiot, don't sacrifice yourself for me!_

All three pairs of eyes showed confusion as the entire weapon seemingly passed through Gohan's body without any bodily harm or blood showing. Jimbo briefly lowered the knife from Videl's throat as Gohan's after image was disappearing. As the illusion disappeared, Gohan came up beside Jimbo and knocked the knife from his hand and kneed him in the side at the same time. Immediately, the Red Shark Gang crew leader fell down in agonizing pain.

Seeing his leader defeated so easily and scare from the technique Gohan had just used, Snake dropped his weapon.

Gohan simply said, "Get him out of here and don't set foot near here again."

Snake just nodded, rushed over and grabbed Jimbo. Then he helped get his boss away from the area.

As the criminals left, Gohan turned to Videl and asked, "Are you alright?"

She stammered in reply, "Yeah…but… but, how did you do that?"

"Good to know that you're okay. How did I do the after image technique? I guess the simplest way I could phrase it is combining muscle control with speed, a lot of speed." After answering Videl's question, Gohan glanced over at the wrecked memorial. In addition to breaking the shrine, the short fight with the gang had wrecked some of the serene landscaping of the area.

Videl was a bit busy processing Gohan's answer. _A lot of speed? Just how good is this guy? If he can move that fast at our age, why can't I? _She looked back over at Gohan, as if hoping the answers would come to her by staring at him. At this point, Videl noticed Gohan looking at the memorial wreckage. _I wonder who that memorial was for. He must have meant a lot to Gohan if he was coming to it at this time of night. _"I'm sorry about the shrine being destroyed. It's kind of my fault since the Red Shark Gang only came here because they were chasing me."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was their choice to vandalize this place. Besides, I can just work on fixing it in my spare time these next few weeks."

Feeling a little less guilty, Videl replied, "I can help you if you want. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Okay, just let me know at school when you plan on fixing this place up."

"Alright, see you at school next week," Gohan said as he turned to head home.

"Oh! Gohan, next time you see that shopkeeper could you give him his map back?" asked Videl as she held out the map.

Taking the map from her, he answered, "Sure."

The teens walked together on the path leading from the shrine to out of the forest. Upon reaching the clearing, they exchanged another set of goodbyes. Gohan continued walking home while Videl took out her jet copter and started to fly back to Satan City. As the city came into view, Mr. Lao's words from earlier that day came across her mind. _I think it might be beneficial to you both to try a friendship_.

Videl landed on the pad in the backyard of her house. She got out of the copter and headed inside. Videl had gotten calls from Mrs. Rose and the butler, Mr. Preston during her flight back due to her being out so late. Viewing the clock when she entered the house, Videl thought _I guess I did get back a bit late tonight. _Walking up the center staircase, she noticed the screen at the top of the stairs was showing a slideshow of various photos of her dad's accomplishments. It only ever played when he was home. Videl was struck by the realization that despite him being home, she never got any messages from her father on the flight back that would indicate that he knew she was out later than normal.

Videl let out a lonely sigh as she got ready for bed. _Despite having servants that act like my parents and good friends in Erasa and Sharpner, I do feel more lonely and isolated than I tend to let other people know about. Any new friends I've made since the Cell Games all turned out to not really care about being my friend. They just wanted a friendship with me so they had a better chance at getting noticed by Dad. Maybe that shopkeeper's suggestion isn't too bad. Gohan is definitely different than most people I've met before or after that fateful day when Dad saved the world. _As Videl laid down in bed and started to drift off into sleep, she spoke quietly to herself. "I guess I'll take another chance at a friendship. I just hope a friendship with Gohan will be worth the try."


End file.
